Lost
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When one of their own is attacked, how far will one squad go to bring them home safely?
1. Attack

Okay, my peeps, those damn plot bunnies have been begging me to write this story, so here it is! Now, I must warn you beforehand: this story contains graphic details of rape, so sensitive people should NOT read this! Now, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

This chapter is for bluecougar. Without her, I would have no bar to try and reach. Thank you.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. The only thing in this story that belongs to me is the idea and the villian. Damn.

Alex Eames yawned widely as she stepped into her apartment, grimacing at the clock on the wall that read midnight. After pulling another all day (and better part of the night) stakeout with her partner, she was more than ready to just fall into her warm and inviting bed.

Making sure to lock the door behind her, she dropped her purse and jacket onto the couch, then headed into her bathroom, intent on enjoying a long, hot shower. Stripping herself of the rumpled garments, she adjusted the water until it was as hot as she could stand, then climbed in, enjoying standing beneath the pulsating stream.

Some thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the stall and into her bedroom to find her favorite pair of pajamas. As she rifled through her drawers, a sudden noise made her spin around, and she came face to face with a pair of hauntingly familiar green eyes.

"What the hell?" she shrieked, but he just grinned and raised his arm over her head, bringing the butt of the gun down over her head with a sickening thud.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

When she awoke, the throbbing pain in her skull made her groan, and she felt the bed dip downward as someone sat on it. She felt a calloused hand run through her hair before grabbing it roughly, forcing her to lift her head. She tried to wrench free of his grasp, but he yanked on her hair again, and she cried out despite herself.

"Hello, Alex. We're going to have some fun," he purred, but Alex could detect the venom and animosity in his voice as he forced his lips over hers. As he shoved his tongue into her mouth, she did the only thing she knew to do. With a growl, she bit down on his tongue as hard as she could, smirking with self satisfaction when she tasted the coppery iron of his blood. He cursed and withdrew his bloody tongue, and Alex lost all sense of accomplishment when she felt the cold steel prick her throat.

"Wrong move, bitch," he snarled, pressing the knife against her throat hard enough that a drop of blood trickled down her skin, and she swallowed air. He saw her shudder, and he grinned vilely, withdrawing the knife and running the blade over her throat before leaning over to lick away the thin line of blood. Continuing to smile sadistically at her, he produced a pair of handcuffs and the gun that he had used to render her unconscious some hours ago.

"Lie on your stomach at the head of the bed," he ordered viciously, and Alex shook her head almost violently.

"No," she hissed. He shrugged his shoulders and shoved the knife against her throat again, harder this time, and she found herself losing her own will. With hatred in her eyes, she slowly complied with his demands, laying on her stomach at the head of the bed. The thought occurred to her to scream, to cry for help, to do anything that might attract attention to her apartment and possibly save her life. But as she filled her lungs to do so, she felt the cold steel barrel of the gun as he pressed it to the back of her head.

"One word, one sound, and I'll give the orders for my men to kill your partner," he spat, and Alex froze, her breath hitching in her chest. He smirked proudly at her reaction to his threat, knowing that he had pressed the right button that would force her to comply with his every whim.

Coming to her senses, Alex flipped over and glared at her assailant. "You lay one finger on him, and I'll rip your damn throat out!" she snarled, pointing one shaking finger at his chest. He was amused at her threat, and he simply used his bigger size to his advantage, flipping her back onto her stomach and pinning her down with his knee, quickly snapping the handcuffs over her wrists. Once she was cuffed to the headboard, he pulled his knee out of her back and climbed off of the bed, using the roll of barbed wire to tie her feet to the bed, rendering her defenseless.

Alex felt the barbed wire bite into her ankles, and she sucked in a breath to scream, only to find him forcing a gag into her mouth. She fought as hard as she could, but he just smiled and patted her head before climbing back onto the bed, enjoying the feel of the mattress as it sagged beneath his weight again.

She shivered violently as he ran his hands along her spine, pausing occasionally to give her bottom a harsh squeeze. His hot breath on her neck made her gag, and he ran the cold blade of his knife up and down the length of her entire body.

"We're going to have so much fun, Alex," he murmured in her ear as he straddled her, placing wet kisses to the back of her neck and fondling the underside of her breasts, squeezing them roughly.

After the first time, he pulled out of her and leaned close to her head, grabbing her chin and forcing her to face him. Licking away her salty tears, he kissed her forehead and ran one hand through her tangled hair.

"That was so good, Alex," he whispered sweetly, his hot breath on her face making her gag again. He frowned and stroked her cheek, saying, "But I don't think you enjoyed it. You were much too tense. Why don't we see if we can't fix that?" He retreated to the foot of the bed and produced a long needle, shoving it between her toes. Once the needle's contents had disappeared, he returned the needle to his bag and went back to the head of the bed, where Alex was shivering.

"Are you ready, darlin'?" he whispered silkily as he straddled her once more, ignoring her feeble attempts to shove him off of herself. As he thrusted into her, she shut her eyes and resigned herself to the fact that she was utterly helpless to prevent her own rape. The thrusts grew harder and more painful, and Alex buried her face in her pillow, willing the contents of the needle he had forced into her to work their magic. She didn't even care if it was a lethal dose. She just wanted it to be over with.

Finally the drugs began to take hold, and images of her partner's smiling face flashed before her eyes as everything faded away.

Her last conscious thought before the swirling darkness claimed her was, _I'm sorry, Bobby. I love you._ Then she knew no more.

Rodney grinned as he felt Alex go limp beneath him, and he thrust into her one more time before he collapsed on top of her, panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

_Now the fun can really begin,_ he thought with a sadistic grin as he ran the knife up and down her spine again. Outside, the rain began to pound ruthlessly against the window, as if the very angels in heaven were crying. The knife slid easily into Alex's smooth skin, and Rodney laughed sadistically as the crimson liquid seeped out, staining the sheets a deep maroon color.

With each stroke of his knife, his rage intensified, and the thunder rolled as he continued his ruthless assault on her body. Somewhere in the distance, lightning lit up the sky, and he smirked again in self satisfaction as he licked the blade clean once more before laying it on the bed, then moved inside her again.

Looking across the room, he watched himself in the mirror as he violently took Alex again and again.

Finally, somewhere close to dawn, he climbed off of the bed and gathered his things, including a pair of Alex's underwear for a trophy, and stuffed them into his bag. With one final look at his unconscious victim, he covered her with a sheet, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the bedroom.

In the living room, he began pouring lighter fluid all over the furniture and floor, making sure to cover the pictures of her and her partner. Continuing to pour the flammable liquid, he walked out the front door and into the hallway, leaving the door open behind himself. Once the can was empty, he tossed it down and retrieved a match from his pocket, striking it against the sole of his shoe.

"Goodbye, Alex," he said, dropping the lit match onto the floor and calmly walking away, the clacking of his hard soled shoes echoing in the empty hall.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, now that half of you are screaming in rage and the rest are lighting shoes aflame, let me remind you that this was incredibly hard for me to write... It just kinda took over, and I went along with it. Now please review and let me know how I'm doing... (scurries away to hide under rock)


	2. Rescue

Okay, here's chapter two of Lost! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

This chapter is dedicated to Confused, Bluecougar, Secret Phoenix, boohoo650, and Elle452. Thanks for all the wonderful, albeit scary, reviews!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.

Driving to Alex's apartment building, a voice in his head whispered that something was very wrong. He tried to ignore it, but it just manifested itself as a rock in his stomach, making him almost sick with fear. As he got closer to her building, he could hear sirens wailing in the distance, and a few seconds later, he saw smoke tendrils curling toward the turbulent gray sky. His fears increased tenfold as the building came into view, and he slammed his foot onto the accelerator.

Slamming on the brakes, Bobby leapt out of the car without even bothering to turn off the ignition, and fought his way through the crowd of civilians and firefighters, searching desperately for his partner. In the sea of people, he caught sight of Aiden, her neighbor and closest friend in the building, and Bobby fought through the crowd, shouting, "Aiden! Aiden!" The other man turned to identify the voice shouting his name, and he saw Alex's partner, Bobby Goren, running towards him.

"Is Alex out here? Did she get out?" Bobby demanded breathlessly, and Aiden shook his head.

"I thought she was with you!" he exclaimed, and Bobby stared up at the flaming building, all other sounds suddenly drowned out as he realized the horrible truth. His partner was still in that building, possibly injured and unconscious. Injured. That word flashed through his mind, and suddenly his body moved of it's own accord. Ignoring the protests and futile attempts to stop him, Bobby darted into the building.

Inside, the smoke was somewhat thin, but as he raced up the stairs, it grew thicker and thicker, curling around his head. Once he finally reached the third floor, he could feel the heat coming from all directions, but it didn't stop him until the door of her apartment came into view. Flames licked at his body from all angles, but he was a man on a mission, and he couldn't be deterred from reaching his partner. With a deep breath, he pulled his coat over his face and leapt through the flames and into Alex's apartment.

"Alex!" he screamed over the roar of the flames, and when she didn't answer, he raced into her bedroom, where what he saw next made him heave. She was lying on the bed, unmoving, and covered by a white sheet. For all appearances, she looked like she was sleeping, but he saw the crimson stains on the sheet, and the handcuffs that restrained her to the bed. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he broke the bars of the headboard, effectively freeing her hands. Without a second thought, he lifted her into his arms, intent on getting her out of the inferno that was ravaging her apartment. But when he tried to walk away, her body snapped back, and he looked down at her legs, the sight made him jerk his head to the side and vomit. Her ankles were bound to the wooden railings at the foot of the bed by barbed wire, and every inch he moved her, the wire bit deeper and deeper into her already bloody skin.

"Damn it!" he hissed, laying her pale form back onto the bed. As quickly as he could, he began to fumble with the complicated coils that held her hostage. Above him, the ceiling began to groan ominously, and he instinctively threw himself over her limp form in an effort to shield her. A split second later, a chunk of the ceiling crashed to the floor, and Bobby clung tighter to Alex.

He could feel the heat of the flames coming dangerously close, and he pushed himself off of the bed and tried desperately to free her of the sharp metal. A sudden explosion of glass made him whip his head in the direction of the sound, and he saw a firefighter climb into the room through the broken window.

"I can't get this wire off her!" Bobby shouted as the firefighter crouched beside him and looked at the barbed wire.

"Okay, buddy, I'm gonna need you to relax, okay?" Bobby nodded, and the firefighter smiled. "Now, I want you to go back over to the window and grab my axe for me? Got that?" The man spoke to him as though he were five, but if it got Alex out, he really didn't care. As quickly as he could, Bobby retrieved the axe and handed it to the other man, who nodded and pointed to Alex's legs.

"Good, now I need you to listen real good, cause we only have a few minutes to get her out of here, got it?" Bobby nodded again. "I want you to hold her legs, in case she tries to move," the man instructed, and Bobby obediently held Alex's legs still. A few seconds later, she was free, and Bobby scooped her up in his arms and headed for the window. He started to climb out, but the firefighter grabbed him and gently took Alex out of his arms. Bobby started to argue, but a deafening crash made them jump and nearly crash to the ground.

"You go first," the firefighter ordered, shoving Bobby toward the window. Reluctantly, he obeyed and began the slow descent to the ground below, with the firefighter and Alex directly above him. He could hear people cheering from the ground, but he ignored them and continued to concentrate on getting back on solid ground… and getting Alex back in his arms. Once he reached the end of the ladder, he dropped to the ground and waited impatiently for the firefighter to do the same. When he did, Bobby stepped forward and lifted Alex out of the other man's arms and back into his own, wrapping the sheet more securely around her naked form.

He turned to walk towards the ambulance, but as he took the first step, one man screamed, "The building's gonna blow!"

The ground quaked ominously, and Bobby dashed forward, away from the fiery building. The sudden blast made Bobby fall to his knees, and around him, he could hear people screaming for help as the shards of glass, wood and metal attacked them. But all of his attention was focused solely on his unconscious partner as he managed to carry her behind a police car. Leaning against the car, he laid her gently in his lap and held her close. Maneuvering out of his coat, he grunted as he wrapped it securely around her. It wasn't until he had bundled her up in the coat that he noticed the blood and shards of glass that stained it.

Almost hesitantly he raised one hand around to touch his back, his hand trembling as he brought it to his face and saw the blood on his fingertips. Shaking his head, he carefully peeled his coat and the sheet away from Alex, swallowing the nausea that rose in the back of his throat. Her body was one bloody mess, her ivory skin marred by dozens of stab wounds that, for the most part, appeared to be superficial. The one that caught his attention, though, was a stab wound to her abdomen, and he pressed the heel of one hand against the heavily bleeding wound. As he applied pressure, he caught a glimpse of her face, and vomit rose in his throat again as he carefully untied the rope that held the gag in her mouth. As he pulled the gag away, he sighed when her breathing seemed to come a little easier.

"I need some help over here!" he screamed over the chaos. A full minute passed before two paramedics appeared beside them, laying a stretcher in front of Bobby. One paramedic reached for Alex, but Bobby shook his head and carefully laid her on the stretcher, following the medics as they raised Alex off of the ground and carried her to an awaiting ambulance. Once they loaded her into the back of the ambulance, Bobby quickly climbed in and sat on the bench beside his partner, taking one of her tiny hands into his. No words would come to his mind that seemed appropriate as he stared at her pale face, so he settled for running his free hand over her matted hair as the paramedics worked hurriedly around them.

Suddenly she began to jerk violently, and Bobby watched in horror as one medic shouted, "She's seizing!" The rest was lost on Bobby as the paramedics worked to save his partner, his Alex. Never before had he felt so useless as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, powerless to prevent it or even help. He flinched as one medic smoothly injected a needle into Alex's neck.

"What are you giving her?" Bobby demanded once he finally found his voice.

"It's a mixture of morphine and Risperidone," a medic explained somewhat impatiently, and Bobby racked his brain before it clicked. The combination of the two was used as an epilepsy medication. "She should be fine in a few minutes. Until then, all we can do is wait," one medic stated, and Bobby nodded numbly, unable to tear his gaze away from Alex.

Several minutes later, she was still twitching sporadically, but the full blown seizures had stopped, much to Bobby's relief. He gently took her hand again, and once again, he shoved everything out of his mind that wasn't her.

The ambulance finally came to a screeching halt, and he quickly followed the medics as they rushed Alex's stretcher through the sliding doors of the hospital. At the entrance to the E.R., a nurse stepped forward and gently grabbed Bobby's arm, effectively holding him in place.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go back there," she stated, and Bobby struggled against her and sputtered, saying, "That's my partner in there! I have to go with her!"

"I understand, sir, but you can't go in there. And from the looks of it," she looked him up and down, taking in his haggard and disheveled appearance, "you need to be looked over yourself." With an iron grip, she led Bobby to an examination room and motioned to the bed. "Go sit down so I can look you over," she ordered, and Bobby shook his head, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his head and back. Suddenly the room began to spin, and the floor rushed up to greet him.

Sheila saw the big man fall, and she managed to grab him and keep him from hitting his head against the floor. Grabbing a pillow off of the bed, she eased it under the man's head before standing up and grabbing the phone that hung on the wall.

"Dr. Stevens, you're needed in Exam room 3. Dr. Stevens to Exam room 3, stat," she stated before hanging up the phone. Looking back at the stricken man, she frowned and knelt down beside him, checking his pulse. That's when she noticed the blood pooling beneath him, and she sucked in a breath.

"Christ!" she hissed, rolling the large man over onto his stomach and pressing one gloved hand against the seeping wound. "I hate this job."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, everybody, this story is only going to get worse from here, so I really hope ya'll are in it for the long haul! And please don't forget to review and lemme know how I'm doing!


	3. Abyss

Oh wow, this has to be one of the longest stories I've ever done... whew. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

This chapter is all for confused, for reading every word of this and giving me advice and stuff... This thing is growing! Ack!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. When did I ever say they were?

When Bobby regained consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was the stabbing pain in his back. He moaned and shifted in the bed, trying to find a position that was less painful.

"See? I told you you were pretty bad off," Sheila stated from the doorway, and Bobby looked up at her and grimaced. Pushing off of the door frame, she walked into the room and stood beside Bobby's bed. "Now that you're awake, you think you can tell me who you are so I can call your family?"

He inhaled sharply and ran one hand through his matted curls, then said, "Bobby Goren, and I don't have any family to speak of. The closest thing I have to family was that woman that I came in with."

Sheila flinched. "I'm sorry, Bobby. Is there anyone else we can call for you?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I guess, if you don't mind, you could call Jimmy Deakins. His card is in the pocket of my pants"

Sheila nodded and reached into the folded pants that rested on the nightstand, retrieving the business card from his wallet. Bobby thought again before taking the card out of her hands and grabbing the pen from the stand, scribbling a phone number onto it. Sheila watched curiously as he did this.

Handing her the card, Bobby said, "The woman I came with? She's my partner, and her name's Alex Eames. That's her parent's phone number. Would you please call them before you call mine?" Sheila took the card again and nodded, dumb struck. This man had been injured, and was now alone in a hospital, and he was more worried about his friend waking up alone than his own comfort. That said something about their friendship, or whatever their relationship was.

"Okay, I'll go call right now. You just try to get some rest," she said firmly, and Bobby smiled slightly. With one last glance, Sheila walked out of the room to keep her promise. As she laid her hand on the doorknob, Bobby called out.

"Miss?" he called hesitantly, and Sheila turned around to look at him. "How is she? Alex, I mean."

She looked at the man's sad brown eyes, and her heart nearly broke. "I'm sorry, Bobby. All I know is that she's in surgery, and they're doing the best they can to help her." He nodded and turned his head, but Sheila didn't miss the unmistakable sheen of tears that appeared in his eyes. Sighing, Sheila walked out of the room to make those calls.

A few minutes after Sheila left, Bobby heard the door open again, and he looked up to see another doctor. He walked into the room and smiled at Bobby, then looked at his clipboard.

"Hello, Bobby. I'm Dr. Stevens. How are you feeling?" he asked, and Bobby shrugged one shoulder.

"I'll be better as soon as I know how my partner is doing," he answered bluntly, and Stevens nodded understandingly.

"Okay, I can understand that. Unfortunately, I'm not Miss Eames' attending doctor, so I really can't help you," he said apologetically, and Bobby sighed softly. "You, on the other hand, have got a nasty cut on your back that required quite a few stitches." Bobby nodded passively, and Stevens looked at him curiously. "But I get the feeling that you don't care about all that too much, do you?" Bobby shook his head. "I see."

"I just want to know how my partner is," he said softly.

Stevens could hear the grief in his voice, see it in his features, and an idea came into his mind. It was a little risky, but if it meant keeping his patient from attempting to escape his room when he needed to be lying down, so be it. "I'll tell you what, Bobby. You try to relax, and I'll go see if I can't find something out about your partner, deal?"

This time a real smile appeared on Bobby's face, and he said, "Deal."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

His heart was racing as Deakins walked through the sliding doors of the hospital, with Carolyn and Mike directly on his heels. As soon as he had gotten the phone call, he had grabbed his two remaining detectives and driven like a madman to get to the hospital. All the woman would tell him was that Alex had been critically injured and was rushed into surgery, and Bobby had received a wound that required stitches. Beyond that, she wouldn't say.

Running up to the information desk, Deakins flashed his badge at the nurse and said, "We're here to see Detectives Bobby Goren and Alex Eames." The nurse frowned slightly as she clacked away at her keyboard.

"Miss Eames is still in surgery, and Mr. Goren is in room 318," the nurse stated, but when she looked up, the group was gone, and she heaved a sigh.

When they reached Bobby's room, Deakins paused and looked at Mike and Carolyn, his anxieties and worries mirrored in their eyes. "Let's go see him," he said softly, opening the door and leading them into the room.

Bobby heard the door open, and he rolled onto his side, expecting to see Dr. Stevens with news of Alex. He was surprised to see Deakins, Carolyn and Mike walk in instead, and he easily read the worry and sympathy in their eyes and features.

Carolyn was the first to move. She quickly walked across the floor and gathered Bobby into her arms, and he allowed himself to relax in her embrace. Mike and Deakins watched as Bobby surrendered willingly to her embrace, and they swayed back and forth as she murmured soothing words into his ear. Finally he pulled away and scrubbed furiously at his eyes, and Carolyn took the chair beside his bed, while Deakins and Mike stood at the foot of his bed.

"Bobby," Carolyn started softly, and he looked at her expectantly. "Bobby, hon, can you tell us what happened this morning?" He looked around at the group, and the helplessness that he had felt earlier that morning suddenly returned full force.

"There was a fire," he whispered, and Carolyn gently laid her hand on his arm. "I went in, cause Alex wasn't in the crowd, and her neighbor thought she was with me. She was handcuffed-" A sob escaped his throat, and Carolyn slowly stroked his arm, as if to encourage him to continue. "She was handcuffed to the bed, and there was barbed wire around her ankles."

Deakins and Mike blanched at the horrendous mental image.

"I was trying to get the wire off her when the firefighter broke in through the window, and we managed to get out. When we got back onto solid ground, I was taking her to the ambulance when I heard the explosion."

The building, Deakins thought.

He inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "I got her behind a car, and that's when I saw it."

"Saw what, Bobby?" Carolyn prodded.

"The stab wounds," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. "There… there must've been at least twenty. They finally got her to an ambulance, but then she had a seizure."

"God," Mike muttered, and Carolyn and Deakins shot a glare at him. A full fledged sob broke their staring competition, and Mike and Deakins watched as Carolyn gathered Bobby into her arms again, using one arm to hold him to her and the other to cradle the back of his neck.

"It's my fault," he sobbed over and over again. "It's my fault." Carolyn suddenly pulled away and gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Robert Goren, how was this your fault?" she demanded. "Did you do this to her? Did you set the fire?" He hesitated before shaking his head slowly. "See, this wasn't your fault," she said, with more gentleness in her voice.

"But," he hiccupped, "she was supposed to come home with me. We were going to pull an all nighter, but she decided at the last minute that I needed a full night's sleep. I didn't make her stay." The tears fell again from his pained brown eyes, and Carolyn pulled his head to her shoulder and rocked him back and forth.

Mike and Deakins looked on in silence as Carolyn continued to cradle the large detective to her. They knew whatever happened to Alex wasn't good, but if it was bad enough to send her partner into an emotional tailspin, well, they were in for a rough time.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Later that night, an exhausted Stevens walked into Bobby's room, surprised by all the people that occupied the small space. Once they realized that he had entered the room, a hushed silence fell over the group, and they looked at him expectantly.

"Uhm, I had really only intended to speak with Bobby," Stevens said uncertainly, and John Eames stepped forward, grasping the doctor's hand firmly.

"I'm John Eames, Dr.," he introduced himself, and Bobby quickly spoke up.

"These are my friends and colleagues. That's Captain Jimmy Deakins, Detectives Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek, and that's John and Matt Eames, Alex's dad and brother. Anything you want to say, you can say in front of them," he stated firmly, and Stevens raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue.

"Okay. It's a good thing that you're in here, Mr. Eames, because I have Alex's doctor right outside to talk to you about her condition."

"Bring him in," John stated, waving his hand. "These people are every bit as much family to her as we are, and they have a right to know what's going on. Especially the man who rescued my daughter." Stevens nodded and stepped into the hall, returning a few seconds later with a second doctor.

The second man assessed the group, then said, "Are any of you immediate family?"

John rolled his eyes and huffed, saying, "As I told Dr. Stevens there, whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of these people. Now please, is my daughter going to be okay?"

"First of all, I'm Dr. Andrews. Now, I'm afraid Miss Eame's injuries are very grievous. There were thirty six stab wounds over her entire body, and she also suffered from a large amount of smoke inhalation," he stated plainly, and Bobby shut his eyes. "It also appears that she was drugged, which caused the seizures and cardiac arrest."

"Dear God," Deakins hissed, and Andrews looked at him questioningly before looking at John again.

"There is one more aspect of this… situation, that I prefer not to discuss with anyone who is not related to Miss Eames. Mr. Eames, would you please accompany me into the hall?" Andrews requested, and John shot the rest of the group a helpless glance before following him obediently. Bobby watched miserably as the door shut, and Carolyn squeezed his hand reassuringly.

In the hall, John leaned against the wall with his legs and arms crossed, glaring at Dr. Andrews. "So, what was so important that you couldn't say in front of the rest of her family?" John sniped, pointing a thumb at the door.

Andrews sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes he hated this job. "Mr. Eames, there were several other complications during the surgery. The person that attacked your daughter? He, he raped her."

"What?" John seethed, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's more. Along with that, there's evidence that she was sodomized with a knife," he said quietly, and the blood rushed from John's face.

"My little girl," John swallowed. "My little girl was raped with a knife?" Andrews sighed again, and John glared at him. "There's something else, isn't there? Something you're not telling me?"

"The knife wounds. For the most part, most of them were superficial. But there was one to her back, and it damaged her spine."

"Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying, it's likely that Miss Eames will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby sat silently by Alex's bed, her small hand gently encased in both of his larger ones, watching her intently. Ever since he had heard the news and had been allowed into her room, he had refused to leave her side. Now changed into a pair of jeans and NYPD t-shirt, he remained by Alex's side, unaware of the nurses and doctors that passed through.

"Come on, Alex," he whispered, running his thumb along her bandaged forehead. "I need you to wake up for me." She remained unresponsive to his touch, and he sighed and continued to touch her gently.

"Bobby, you really need to get some sleep," Deakins urged from the doorway, but he didn't move. "She wouldn't want you passing out from exhaustion and winding right back up in the hospital again, and you know it." Bobby made no attempt at communication, and Deakins sighed heavily before leaving the room again.

He knew that Deakins was right, but he just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her side, even for a moment. So he grabbed the blanket and pillow that a nurse had been kind enough to leave for him, and settled back into the chair for a quick nap.

Bobby awoke with a start, his chest heaving as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. As his eyes flashed around the room, he finally focused on Alex's sleeping form, and he inhaled deeply and laid one hand on her forehead. But he gasped and jerked his hand back as he felt the heat radiating off of his partner's body.

He knew something was wrong, so he quickly hit the nurse call button repeatedly, while continuing to caress her feverish forehead. A minute later, several nurses and doctors, including Dr. Andrews, rushed into the room, and Bobby found himself being shoved non too gently away from her side and out of the room.

In the hall, he leaned heavily against the wall, trying to control his breathing when Deakins and John came walking down the hall. When they noticed that Bobby was in the hall and not in the room with Alex, they were both instantly worried. Bobby looked at them sorrowfully.

"Something's wrong," he confirmed quietly. "She's got a fever, and they made me leave. I didn't want to."

John stepped forward and rested his hand on Bobby's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You know my daughter as well as I do. She's a fighter, and she's not gonna let this thing whip her. She's too stubborn to let it," he stated, and Bobby let out a small chuckle. "Let's go down to the waiting room. Hopefully they'll have something to tell us soon." Bobby nodded reluctantly and allowed himself to be led away from Alex's room.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Three hours later, Bobby anxiously paced the plush floor of the private waiting room, with Deakins and John watching him, their eyes holding concern. Every time one of them tried to suggest that he sit down, he just shook his head furiously and continued to pace, and Deakins recognized this as his way of burning off the nervous energy that was pent up within him.

Finally an exhausted looking Andrews walked into the room, his head hung in defeat. Immediately Bobby's heart began to race, his palms began to sweat, and his blood pressure sky rocketed. He stepped in front of Andrews, wringing his hands anxiously as he spoke hurriedly.

"How is she, Dr. Andrews? Is she okay? Can I go see her?" he asked desperately, and Andrews shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there was a problem. It seems that her injuries, combined with the smoke inhalation and poisoning, made her body weak to begin with. But with this infection that she's developed on top of that, her immune system couldn't handle the stress of all that. I'm afraid we had to place her in an isolated room, to reduce the risk of any more damage to her already severely compromised immune system," he stated sterilely, and John and Deakins moved to stand beside Bobby.

"What does that mean, Dr.?" John asked.

"It means that she's no longer able to fight off infections on her own. Basically, if she were to even contract the common cold right now, it could kill her. While she's in isolation, anyone who goes in there must wear a suit and be properly sterilized."

"I don't care," Bobby stated lowly, and John and Deakins smiled knowingly. They both knew it wouldn't matter what he had to do: Bobby Goren would find a way to get to his partner's side, no matter what.

Seeing as how he was outnumbered, Andrews sighed quietly. "Okay, come with me, and we'll get you suited up."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

After being sterilized and pulling the suit on, Bobby slipped silently into Alex's room, desperately attempting to ignore the smells and sounds of the confined room. He only had five minutes with her before he would have to go back out, so he hurried to her side, gazing down at her impossibly frail body.

Carefully slipping one gloved hand around hers, Bobby smiled down at her and whispered, "Hi, sweetheart. I'm here now. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Before he realized it, his five minutes were up, and he reluctantly left the sterilized room, returning instead to his post in front of the large glass window, where he could continue to watch Alex sleep somewhat peacefully. As he returned to the hall, he noticed Alex's mother and father sitting on the bench and staring into her room. Helen looked up, realizing that Bobby had walked out of the room, and she smiled at him gently.

"Bobby, honey, when's the last time you went home to eat or sleep?" she asked, and he shrugged his shoulders, making her frown. "You mean to tell me that since Alex has been brought here, you haven't even gone home to get a shower"  
John snorted. "Of course he hasn't, Helen. He's refused to leave Alex."

Helen huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, saying, "Well, that's just not healthy, and you know it. You need to eat and get some sleep. What good will you be to Alex, or anyone, when you pass out from exhaustion?" Bobby looked ashamed, but resolute, and Helen continued, if somewhat softer. "If you won't go home, at least let me bring you up a real meal, okay?"

He nodded slowly, then said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Eames. I'm just… I can't stand the idea of leaving her, you know? She's been through so much, and if she were to wake up alone, that would kill me." His voice dropped down to a whisper. "I need to be here with her, whether she's awake or not."

His confession brought tears to Helen's eyes, and she stepped forward and tugged Bobby into a warm embrace. "I know you want to be here. I know. But please, for her sake, go home for a few hours and sleep. John and I will be here, and I promise that if she even moves, we'll call you right then. Just go home for six hours and try to sleep. When you come back, I'll have dinner waiting for you, and you will eat it, hear me?" she questioned, and he nodded warily.

"I wouldn't argue with her, son," John chuckled, casting a glance at Bobby. "You think your partner's stubborn? Not nearly as much as her mother." Helen reached over and smacked her husband's shoulder, and he laughed and rubbed it, pretending to be insulted. Then she turned back to Bobby again and patted his shoulder, saying, "Are you going to go easy, Bobby?"

He threw up his hands in a gesture of defeat and said, "Okay, I'll go home, but only for six hours. Then I'm coming straight back here."

"That's all I'm asking," Helen said softly, kissing Bobby's cheek.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, now I'd really like to hear from ya'll about this! Please review!!


	4. I Miss You

Hahaha, I couldn't stay away from this story... And hang on, cause this is just the beginning... (evil laughter)

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. So?

This chapter is dedicated to the fans of this story. Ya'll keep it going!

Apartment of Bobby Goren

Saturday, December 12th

6:00 am

_Smoke burned his eyes and throat, making him gasp desperately for air. But he ran into the room, screaming her name._

"Alex! Alex!"

_He finally managed to reach her bedroom, where puffs of smoke were billowing out into the rest of the apartment. The bed was engulfed in flames that jumped out at him, burning his face and arms. Through the orange fire, he could see Alex, her face contorted in fear and agony. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared beside her, and he raised a knife, slick with a dark liquid. Before he could move, the figure plunged the knife into his partner's back over and over, making her scream as he continued to thrust the bloody knife into her repeatedly._

"Bobby! Please help me!" _she begged, and he tried to move to her aid, only to discover that he couldn't move._ "Please, Bobby! Help!"

_"_Stop! Leave her alone!"_ he screamed, enraged._ "Get off her, you bastard! Stop it, damn you!" _He continued to struggle violently against the forces restraining him, but remained helpless to do anything but watch his partner continue to be tortured. Suddenly the flames and invisible restraints disappeared, and he fell to his knees in front of the bed. Scrambling to his feet, he stood over the bloody body of his best friend, his Alex. Her once beautiful and vibrant eyes were now dull and lifeless, and as he gazed at her, they stared up at him accusingly._

_As he stood over her, she shot upright and pointed a bloody hand at him, her voice low and gravelly._ "You did this, Bobby. This is all your fault. I'm dead because of you!"

"No!" _he choked out, staring into her lifeless eyes._ "I got you out of there, Alex! Please, I didn't do this to you!"

"You did this! You did this!" _she chanted, and he fell to his knees in front of her again. "_You did this, Bobby! This is all your fault!"_ When he lifted his head again, Alex was still on the bed, but she had changed. There was no blood on her, or any signs of the trauma he had just witnessed inflicted onto her. Her soft blond hair framed her face, and her hazel eyes were once again full of life and love._

_"_Bobby, sweetie, you know this wasn't your fault," _she said firmly, reaching down to cup his cheek with her soft hand. He tensed at first, but as her thumb moved tenderly over his cheek, he relaxed into her loving touch. As she continued to smile at him tenderly, the cloaked figure reappeared behind her, the bloody knife poised just above her back._

"No!" _he screamed as the figure plunged the knife into Alex's back._ "Alex!"

"Alex!" he screamed, bolting upright in his bed, shivering and shaking as he tried to calm himself.

_It was just a dream,_ he thought shakily, wiping away the layer of sweat from his forehead. _Just a dream._ Suddenly he glanced at the clock, bolting out of the bed when he realized he was supposed to be back at the hospital a half hour ago! As quickly as he could move, he threw on a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt, then grabbed his keys and darted out of the apartment.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Mt. Sinai Hospital Saturday, December 12th 6:45 am

"Is she okay? Did she wake up?" Bobby demanded breathlessly, skidding to a stop in front of Deakins, John and Helen.

Helen looked at the other men before stepping forward. "Bobby, she's fine. No, she still hasn't been awake. See for yourself," she stated, motioning to the large glass window. Instantly Bobby spun around, staring into the room. Sure enough, Alex was still asleep, not having moved since the last time he had seen her. Instantly his shoulders sagged in relief as he pressed his palm against the cool glass, and not one of the others missed the tremor that passed through his body.

He felt a tug on his arm, and he turned to see Helen smiling up at him, a large tinfoil covered plate in her hands. "You promised," she reminded him when he started to refuse, and he reluctantly accepted the warm plate, slowly stepping away from the glass to sit on the bench. Once seated, he peeled the foil back to reveal fried chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes, and he couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Thank you, Helen, but I don't think I can eat all of this-"

"Nonsense," she interrupted, placing her hands on her hips in a fashion eerily similar to a certain five foot two detective he knew. With a resigned sigh, he dug into the food, and Helen smiled victoriously, while Deakins looked downright shocked.

Ten minutes later, Deakins excused himself to return to the precinct, and Bobby had returned to his position in front of the window, staring intently at his partner's sleeping form. She occasionally tossed restlessly, and he ached to be in there with her, to soothe her with gentle words and a tender touch.

"You love her, don't you?" Helen asked softly, and Bobby turned to look at her.

"Of course I do, Helen," he blurted out, then turned bright red.

Helen laughed melodically, saying, "It's okay, Bobby. I knew from the moment I saw you two together. The two of you have something very special, something that many young lovers can only dream of."

He leaned against the wall and eyed John and Helen, his mind trying to form the right way to ask his question. Finally he just came out with it. "I know that you two are Alex's parents, and you probably won't like the idea, but I'd really like to take her home with me, once she's released." He said it quickly, as though he were ripping a band aid off, then waited with his head bowed for their certain negative response.

John and Helen were silent for nearly a full minute, and his heart grew heavier with every silent second that painfully crept by. Finally John cleared his throat, and Bobby looked up slowly, his deep brown eyes clouded with pain and rejection.

"Bobby, that would be a wonderful idea," Helen stated, and his heart leapt. "As much as I want to take care of her, she would probably much rather stay with you, and you want her there." She looked at her husband, then continued. "Besides, we have to do what is in her best interest. We can't give her the constant care and supervision that she needs, not like you can, Bobby. So I really don't see a problem with it." John nodded his agreement, and Bobby let out a relieved sigh, a rare smile gracing his face.

Helen, who had moved to stand in front of the glass window, tapped Bobby's shoulder anxiously.

"What?" he demanded worriedly, his heart suddenly racing. "What's wrong?"

Helen looked at him and smiled widely, touching the window. "Somebody's watching you, Bobby," she said happily, and he spun around to look into the room. Sure enough, Alex was watching him, her gaze sleepy but focused on Bobby. Helen stepped away from the window to stand beside her husband, and they watched as Bobby placed his palm and forehead against the cool glass. Suddenly the rest of the world melted away as Alex smiled at him and weakly lifted one bandaged arm to wave at him.

_Hi, sleepyhead,_ he mouthed, grinning even harder when the corners of her mouth turned up in another small smile.

_Bobby,_ she mouthed back. _I miss you_.

He pressed his other palm against the glass. _I'm sorry, Alex,_ he mouthed as he watched her fade back off to sleep.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, what do ya'll think? I hope I'm meeting everyone's expectations for this story... Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	5. Secrets And Lies

Okay, before we get started, let me begin by saying that the building wasn't in as bad shape as it seemed. It's still accessable, just really smoky. And I am planning to bring another crossover after the one in this chapter, just so ya'll know. I hope ya'll like them, and that you'll come to be as attached to this as I am...

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Crap, when did that happen?

This chapter is for I have an idea, for reviewing all of my stories and giving me the best critiques. Thanks!

Mt. Sinai Hospital, room 403

Monday, January 15th

9:14 am

Two days later, Bobby paced anxiously outside of Alex's I.C.U. room, waiting for Andrews to give him the okay to go in and be with her. Finally he appeared and nodded at Bobby before hurrying down the long hallway, and Bobby darted into her room, carefully shutting the door behind himself.

Sitting in the stiff chair beside her bed, he carefully splayed one big hand atop of her head, not wanting to risk upsetting her heavily bandaged arms by taking her hand, but still wanting to soothe her with the comfort that physical contact provided. As he ran his thumb along her hair, she stirred a little in response to his touch, making him nearly ecstatic. He leaned in close, hoping that she might be coming to. But her eyes remained closed, and he sighed somewhat disappointedly.

"I miss you, Alex," he whispered, gently kissing her cheek.

"So, this is why you were so anxious to get out of your room," a familiar voice stated, and Bobby turned his head to see Sheila walk in.

"Yeah, this is why," he confirmed softly, never removing his hand from her head.

"She's pretty."

He turned back to watch Alex, saying, "You have no idea. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, on the inside and out. She'd never hurt anyone, unless they were trying to hurt me or her family, and look what happens? She doesn't deserve this, Sheila. She doesn't."

"I know, Bobby," she said quietly, gently touching his shoulder. For a few minutes, she just stood beside Bobby, neither of them uttering a word for fear of breaking the fragile silence that surrounded them like a bubble waiting to burst. He wasn't sure when she left, but when he looked up, she was gone, and he was somewhat relieved.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

SVU Precinct

Monday, January 15th

9:30 am

Cragen scrubbed his hand roughly over his face, watching from his office as his detectives laughed and joked in celebration of their latest conviction. He hated to interrupt one of their rare happy moments as a whole, but the phone call he'd just received was bad, and he would need to inform all of them so they would be prepared. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his office and approached his detectives. Olivia was sitting cross-legged on top of her desk, Elliot was standing beside her with one hand on her shoulder, and Munch and Fin were sitting in Elliot and Olivia's chairs. They were laughing and playing around, but when they saw Cragen's resolute face, the laughter died immediately.

"What's up, Cap?" Elliot and Olivia asked at the same time, and Cragen frowned deeply.

"I just got a call from the boss. There's been a violent assault on a police officer, and we caught it," Cragen stated.

"But if we caught it, doesn't that mean that?" Munch's voice trailed off, and Cragen nodded his affirmation.

"Yes, Munch. She was brutally raped and left for dead in her apartment." As soon as the words left Cragen's mouth, Olivia climbed off of her desk and looked at him.

"Who was it?" she demanded, and Cragen sighed.

"Alex Eames, over at Major Case. It was her," Cragen answered, and Olivia swore under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Damn," Munch hissed, while Elliot looked downright sick. Fin just stood in place, remaining silent and stoic as Olivia began to pace the floor.

Cragen eyed Olivia worriedly as he continued to brief them. "The attack took place late Wednesday night, early Thursday morning. She was found by her partner, who went to her apartment to pick her up for work around seven. The building was on fire, and Detective Goren went above and beyond the call of duty by going into her apartment and rescuing her."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, knowing that Goren hadn't done it out of some sense of duty. He had done it out of love and loyalty to his partner. Fin and Munch watched the silent communication that was taking place between Elliot and Olivia, and the two men looked at each other. They both knew that, had the situation occurred to them, Elliot would have done the exact same thing, as Olivia would have for him.

"Detective Goren obtained some injuries, but not bad enough to keep him in the hospital. There were some complications with Detective Eames, but she's now in a private room." For some relief, he added, "And from what I hear, the only time Goren has left her side was when her mother threatened to hand him a body part if he didn't go home to get some sleep." A weak wave of chuckles swept over the group, and Cragen spoke again. "I want all of you to head down to her apartment. It seems that the fire was contained to her living room, but her bedroom was, for the most part, untouched."

The detectives nodded grimly and walked away, leaving Cragen alone, the sadness churning in his stomach.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Apartment of Alex Eames

Monday, January 15th

10:14 am

The acrid stench of smoke still hung heavily in the air as Elliot and Olivia walked into Alex's bedroom, their gazes carefully scrutinizing every detail of the room, down to the smallest spatter of blood on the wall. Olivia, who had been on edge since Cragen's briefing, was stalking around the room, and Elliot watched her with concerned eyes.

"Liv, you wanna tell me what's going on?" he pressed gently, and she glared at him.

"This bastard's sick. No one deserves this," she seethed, continuing her inspection of the room. He knew something was bothering her, outside of the case, but he decided not to press the issue further. Instead he returned his attention to the crime scene in front of him.

"According to Goren and the firefighter, James O'Reilly, her hands were cuffed to the headboard, and her ankles were bound with barbed wire to the frame. There were stab wounds all over her body, but mostly contained to her back." Elliot stood beside the bed. "So he must've been on top of her, and he stabbed her while he was raping her." He looked to his right, and the mirror on the wall caught his eye. "All the better to see himself," he growled.

Olivia nodded her silent agreement before rushing out of the room, leaving Elliot confused and worried. After a moment, he regathered his senses and ran out after her. In the living room, he spotted Munch and Fin, and he shouted, "Where did Liv go?"

"She left," Munch answered. "Something must've really upset her." Cursing under his breath, Elliot ran out of the apartment after his partner, and Munch looked at Fin. "I still say there's something going on between those two," he mused, and Fin rolled his eyes.

"You and your damn theories," Fin mumbled.

As he bolted out of the building, Elliot spotted Olivia in the passenger seat of their SUV, and he jogged over to the vehicle. Immediately he noticed that her head was bowed, and she was shaking slightly.

"Liv, what the hell happened in there?" he demanded, and she looked up at him slowly, her swollen eyes red and teary. Instantly his anger was gone, and he crouched down in front of his partner, bringing his hand to rest on her knee. "Liv, what's wrong?" he asked softly, and another shudder ripped through her body.

"I know this. I've seen it before," she whispered, but he sensed there was something more, so he waited patiently for the rest of her explanation. "There was another case fifteen years ago, with this same M.O. The perp raped and tortured the woman, then drugged her and set fire to her house." So far it all fit, and Elliot continued to listen. "A neighbor smelled the smoke, and managed to get the girl out before the building went up in flames. They never caught the guy who did it, so the girl wound up moving to another city to escape the nightmare she was trapped in."

"Who was she, Liv?" he prodded gently, and she took a ragged breath before lifting her shirt to expose the scars on her abdomen.

Elliot inhaled sharply as he reached a shaking hand out, lightly tracing one of the scars with his fingertips. As he examined the scars, his eyes fell upon the word imprinted in her soft flesh.

Mine.

"Oh God, Liv. I'm so sorry," he whispered, and before she knew it, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

She willingly surrendered to his embrace, needing his supportive contact and wanting to be close to him. He held her tighter, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, her hot tears falling without shame.

SVU Precinct

Monday, January 15th

12:32 pm

Back at the precinct, Cragen was listening to the accounts of the apartment visit from each of the detectives. Once they were all finished, Olivia asked to speak with him in private, and Elliot watched sadly as Cragen followed her into his office, unaware of the devastating secret she was about to reveal to him.

Several hours later, Olivia and Cragen walked out together, and Elliot could see the tears that had fallen from her sad brown eyes. In an out of character gesture, Cragen wrapped his arms around his detective, pulling her into a fatherly embrace, and Elliot felt his heart warm.

Pulling away, Cragen cleared his throat and said, "I want you two to head down to Mt. Sinai. Detective Eames woke up earlier, and we need to get her statement as soon as possible." Elliot and Olivia nodded and started to walk away, but Cragen grabbed Elliot's arm and held him back until Olivia was out of earshot. "Take care of her, Elliot. She needs you more than she will ever admit right now," Cragen whispered, and Elliot nodded.

"I know. Believe me, I know."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Mt. Sinai Hospital, room 403

Monday, January 15th

1:15 pm

"Has she been awake yet?" Mike's voice floated through the silent room, making Bobby bolt upright out of his light nap. Glancing at Alex's pale face, he turned his bleary gaze to Mike, who was slowly walking across the floor to stand beside Bobby's chair. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he apologized softly, walking around to the other side of Alex's bed.

"It's okay," Bobby mumbled, stretching slightly. Mike couldn't help but notice that his left hand remained on his partner's shoulder as he continued to stretch tiredly. Spotting a chair against the wall, he picked it up and carefully placed it on the floor beside Alex's bed. Bobby stifled the pang of emotions that surfaced as Mike gently touched Alex's cheek, instead focusing on the warm skin beneath his hand that proved she was still fighting.

"No, she hasn't been awake since she was in isolation," he answered finally, and Mike didn't look surprised.

"Her dad told me you only went home once, to get a nap."

"Yeah. Her mom can be pretty scary when she wants to. Reminds me of Alex before I give her her morning cup of coffee," he said with a wistful smile, and Mike nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Why haven't you left, other than the one time where you were threatened with bodily harm?" Mike asked, and Bobby glared at him.

"You know why, Logan. She's my partner, and I'm not going to let her wake up alone."

"But there are other people who could stay with her, including her parents. So that's obviously not it," Mike pointed out.

"Well, so what if I want to stay with her? You know she'd do the same if this was me in that bed. We're partners, and that's what partners do," Bobby countered, inwardly proud of his clever comeback. But Mike was ready for his answer.

"Barek and I are partners, and I can't say that I'd be at her side twenty four hours a day if this happened, knowing that there were others to stay with her. She'd probably say the same thing about me. But you and Alex- what you two have is different. It goes beyond partners, so don't lie to me, Goren," Mike growled, and Bobby tried desperately to come up with a response to the other man's challenge. But he couldn't.

"Okay, Mike, you win. I'm here because… Well, that woman lying in the bed right there? She means more to me than the next breath of air I take. If I could, I'd trade places with her in a heartbeat, and I'd do it with a smile, because she's that important to me." Mike's mouth fell open, and Bobby continued. "I also know for a fact that if the situations were reversed, and it was Carolyn in this bed, they'd need a crowbar, a baseball bat and handcuffs to take you from her side. So don't even think about pretending that you don't care about her like I care about Alex."

Mike opened his mouth to refute him, but a soft moan made them both freeze, and Bobby immediately turned to look at Alex. Her previously calm expression crumbled into one of fear and panic, and her eyes flashed open, wide but unseeing.

"Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" Bobby demanded, struggling to keep his voice calm. Her head turned in his direction, then to Mike, and she let out a terrified wail. Bobby watched in horror as she twisted in pain and began to flail her arms in a means to protect herself. He realized quickly that she was going to hurt herself, so he carefully pinned her arms down, whispering gently into her ear. "Alex, it's okay. I promise. Look, it's just me. It's just Bobby," he murmured, but she let out another scream and fought harder against him.

Over her cries, he heard movement beside him, and he turned his head to see Mike shifting uncomfortably in the chair, his anguish clear in his features. Deciding this was not a time to be gentle, Bobby hissed, "Get out of here, Mike!" Stunned, Mike stumbled out of the chair and darted out of the room, and Bobby returned his attention to his still panicked partner.

"Alex, calm down baby. Calm down," he whispered, pressing his cheek to hers. As his cheek brushed against hers, she went silent, and he could have sworn she leaned in to his touch. Holding his breath, he pressed against her cheek a little more, and this time there was no mistaking it as she pressed closer to his cheek. "Alex, open your eyes for me, sweetheart. Come on, let me see those beautiful eyes," he urged, and he watched with baited breath as she slowly opened her eyes, her gaze immediately focusing on him.

_"Bo…'by,"_ she whispered, her voice barely audible. He nodded his head and gently touched her bandaged forehead with his fingertips, unable to tear his gaze away from hers. A noise at the door made them both jump, but he hadn't expected her reaction to be as violent as it was. Bobby leaned over and kissed her forehead, then stood up and looked at the intruder.

"Mr. Goren?" the woman asked, and Bobby nodded, watching her carefully as she crossed the floor to stand in front of him. "I'm Jamie O'Rourke, Miss Eames' new physician. I was told she woke up." Bobby nodded, and Jamie moved past him to stand beside Alex's bed. "Alex, can you hear me?" she asked gently, and several long seconds passed before Alex answered.

_"…Yes…"_

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. All you have to do is answer with a yes or no. Is that okay?"

_"Y… yes."_

"Okay, very good, Alex. Do you know where you are?" Jamie asked softly. Nearly a full minute passed before she answered, her voice cracked and raspy.

_"No."_

"You're in the intensive care unit, at Mt. Sinai hospital. Do you know why you're here?"

A small moan escaped her lips, and Bobby fought the urge to push past the doctor and pull Alex into his arms.

"_Rodney."_ The name rolled off of her tongue in an exhaled breath, and Bobby felt a cold hatred burn through his spine. The bastard finally had a name.

"Okay, Alex, very good. Are you in any pain?" Jamie asked, producing a needle from the pocket of her white coat.

_"Yes."_

"I'm not at all surprised. Hold on a second," she instructed, pushing the needle into Alex's I.V. "Now, one more question." Jamie turned to glance at Bobby, and a smile appeared on her face. "I've got a very worried, oversized teddy bear over there. How fast do you think I can get him over here?"

A smile appeared on Alex's face, and Jamie stepped back to watch with curiosity as Bobby wasted no time rushing to his partner's side. He stood over Alex, laying his left hand atop her head, and using the other to gently stroke her cheek. She could hear him speaking softly, but she couldn't make out the words. Amazing, she thought as she slipped back out of the room, leaving the two alone again.

Once the woman was gone, Bobby scooted his chair as close to the bed as he could, then leaned over her, using one hand to support his upper body, the other gently touching her cheek. As the pain reached a tolerable level, Alex suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her bandaged arms around Bobby, burying her face in his strong chest.

"Alex, hold on," he whispered, and she watched in fear as he pulled away from her. But her anxieties were quickly assuaged when he carefully shifted onto his side to lay beside her on the narrow bed. "That better?" he asked softly, but she shook her head, and his heart sank. _Did I hurt her? Is this too much, too fast?_ he thought, furious with himself. But before he could pull away, she scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest. "Better," she stated sleepily, her eyes sliding shut. He continued to hold her as she fell asleep, and he whispered softly into her ear. "I'll always he here for you, Alex. Always."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, now that half of you are sobbing and the rest of you are in diabetic comas, review, my bunnies! Review!


	6. Her Best Friend

Wow, this story is really coming along... Enjoy, and don't forget to review, bunnies!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. I just got oranges...

This chapter is for Lallyb1743, for giving me one of the biggest compliments I've gotten for this story, and for I have an idea, for all the excellent suggestions and critisisms. Thanks!

Mt. Sinai Hospital, room 403

A half hour later, Elliot and Olivia stood in front of Alex's room, somewhat surprised to see a group of people, some sitting and some leaning against the wall, talking quietly. But as soon as they saw Elliot and Olivia, their conversations died, and they looked at the detectives.

An older man pushed away from the wall and walked up to them, eyeing them suspiciously. "Can I help you?" he asked, though not unfriendly. Elliot flashed his badge and motioned to Olivia, saying, "I'm Detective Stabler, and this is my partner, Detective Benson. We're here to talk to Alex Eames."

John nodded and extended his hand, which Elliot accepted, and said, "I'm John Eames. Alex is my daughter. I don't know exactly how much she's up for visitors, though." Elliot nodded understandingly.

A small woman appeared at John's side, her gaze sweeping over the two detectives. "I'm sorry Detective Stabler, but I don't think Alex would do too well if you were to go in there right now," she stated apologetically, but firmly. "Detective Benson, if you don't mind my asking, what's your first name?"

"Olivia," she answered, and Helen smiled.

"Okay, Olivia. You can try to go in there and see if she'll talk to you. Just try not to say anything that'll upset her, okay?" Olivia nodded and glanced at her partner before following Helen into the room. Once the two woman were gone, John turned to Elliot and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry about that. I assume you two are here about my daughter's attack?" Elliot nodded his affirmation. "Well, since she's been awake, the only man that can get close to her without sending her into a panic attack is her partner, Bobby."

"I understand, Mr. Eames. My partner is probably more equipped to handle this situation, anyways," Elliot mused. John raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The cool room was quiet as Olivia and Helen stepped inside, and Olivia quickly found an empty chair while Helen went to stand beside her daughter's bed. From her chair, Olivia took in the scene in front of her. Bobby was sound asleep in his chair, slumped forward with his head resting beside Alex's neck on the mattress. Both of his hands were wrapped around her left hand, and her right hand rested on the top of his head.

"She was awake a few minutes ago," Helen said softly, tenderly smoothing back her daughter's hair.

"Still am," Alex mumbled, surprising both Helen and Olivia. She shifted carefully, fully aware of her sleeping partner resting beside her. He let out a small moan, and she froze in place, hoping that she hadn't woken him up. The two women watched as Alex moved her hand to carefully rub her partner's back, the contact seeming to soothe them both. "How long has he been here?" she asked, moving her hand to run her fingers through Bobby's curls.

"The whole time since you were brought in, except for maybe six hours when I made him go home to sleep," Helen answered, and Alex nodded knowingly.

"Sounds like him." She suddenly grimaced in pain, and the sudden rigidity of her body made Bobby bolt upright, all traces of sleep gone from him.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked worriedly, and she shook her head, her breaths coming in controlled amounts. "Alex, don't lie to me. What hurts?" he demanded, and she bit her lip as tears stung her eyes.

"Bobby, please. It's just a little much right now," she whispered, and he gently pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her nose.

Olivia and Helen exchanged small smiles at the gentle treatment of Alex by Bobby, the way the mountain of a detective hovered protectively over his diminutive partner. She slowly relaxed, until Bobby felt that she had calmed down, and he pulled away, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead before settling back down into his chair. She took another deep breath, and his hand quickly found hers, his fingers lacing through hers.

"Sorry about that," Alex mumbled quietly, and Helen leaned over to hug her daughter as tightly as she dared.

"Alexandra Kathryn Eames, don't you dare apologize!" Helen whispered fiercely, kissing the top of her head. "None of this is your fault, and you are not going to apologize for being in pain!"

Olivia watched all of the interactions with a sense of amazement. Despite all that she had been through, Alex Eames was a lucky woman. She had the love and support of her family, her partner, and the entire Major Case Squad. There was no doubt in Olivia's mind that, with some time and patience, she would survive her ordeal.

_You were so good._

_Did you like it?_

_Why don't we see if we can't fix that for you?_

His voice echoed through her mind before she could stop it, and she shook her head to rid her mind of the sound. Her thoughts drifted back to that night, and she subconsciously touched her side, where the scars still remained, and she knew. She had to ask.

Clearing her throat, Olivia looked at Helen and Bobby and said, "Could I talk to you, Alex? Just me and you for a minute?"

Bobby looked as though he were about to object, but Helen quickly walked around to his side of the bed and gently grasped his arm, and he allowed her to pull him to his feet. "Come on, Bobby," Helen said softly, patting Bobby's chest. "Let's let Olivia do her job, okay?" Bobby nodded very reluctantly, then leaned down to gently hug Alex, kissing her hair as he pulled away. With one last reassuring smile at his partner, Bobby slowly followed Helen out of the room, leaving Olivia and Alex alone in the room.

Once the others were gone, Olivia moved from her chair to sit in Bobby's seat beside Alex's bed, and Alex watched her cautiously.

"Alex," Olivia started softly. "You know that I'm a detective with SVU, and you know why I'm here, right?" Alex nodded slowly. "Well, there's another reason why they picked me to come talk to you."

"Why?" Alex asked, fighting to keep her voice as steady as possible. Even though she knew Olivia wouldn't harm her, without Bobby there beside her, everything was crashing down around her, and the fear was creeping up on her again.

Olivia didn't miss the fear that was overtaking Alex's features, but she knew she needed to hear what she had to say. "Alex, the man that attacked you, he attacked another woman. He did the same thing to her that he did to you. I hate to do this to you, but I need to see your stomach."

"Why?" Alex asked softly.

"Because. The girl that he did this to, he left a mark on her stomach, where he cut her with a knife."

"And you want to see if I have the same mark," she stated flatly, and Olivia nodded her affirmation. "Who is this other woman, anyways"  
Olivia sighed deeply, then said, "That girl was me." Alex gasped softly. With shaking hands, Olivia pulled off her jacket, untucked her shirt, then raised it just enough so Alex could see the scars that still remained on her abdomen. Olivia watched as tears fell from Alex's eyes, and she felt her own tears threatening to fall.

"Now will you let me look?" Olivia asked softly, and Alex nodded shakily, closing her eyes as Olivia lifted the hospital gown away from her stomach. Her eyes flew to the other woman's side, where she saw it. The letters were small and not very deep, but it was there nonetheless.

_Mine._

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Olivia lowered Alex's gown, then smiled weakly at her. "Do you want me to bring Bobby back in here?"

"Please," Alex whispered, ignoring the intense pain from her injuries as she turned over onto her side away from the other woman. "Don't let anyone else come in. I just want Bobby." Olivia nodded understandingly and stood up, looking at Alex's shuddering form briefly before walking out into the hallway. As soon as she stepped into the hall, she was immediately surrounded.

"She only wants to see Bobby right now," Olivia stated firmly, and the big detective quickly disappeared into the room, while Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm and whispered into his ear. "She's got the scar. This is the same bastard." But before Elliot could reply, Jamie approached them, a grim look on her face.

"Detective, could I talk to you and your partner?" Jamie asked discreetly, and Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances before following her into a small waiting room.

"We've got a problem, Detectives," Jamie stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "When Miss Eames was brought in, our primary concern was keeping her alive and infections from setting in."

Olivia instantly saw where she was going. "They didn't do a rape kit on her, did they?" she questioned, the frustration evident in her voice. Jamie sighed and shook her head, and Olivia groaned and began to pace the small room.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at the doctor determinedly. "Since she's been here, have they given her a shower?"

"No. She's been unconscious until yesterday, and they only washed away the blood from the wounds. Are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we get that kit done, before we lose any more evidence," Olivia stated bluntly, and Jamie nodded professionally.

Alex heard the door open, and she jumped slightly, the tears that she was helpless to stop continuing to fall. She heard the chair being dragged up against the bed, then she felt a big hand splay out on her waist, the touch both gentle and comforting.

"You want to talk about it?" Bobby asked softly, using his other hand to tenderly stroke her hair. She shook her head and bit her lip, the tears falling harder and faster. He could feel the distress rolling in waves off of her petite frame, and suddenly he was flooded with emotions. "Alex, you know I love you, right?" The innocence of his question made her freeze, and she slowly rolled over to face him, pausing briefly before wrapping her arms around his neck. He immediately leaned down and pressed his face into her neck, murmuring soft reassurances against her skin.

"Alex?" Jamie called softly, and Bobby slowly pulled away from his partner, looking up at the doctor. "I need to talk to you. Bobby, could you please step into the hallway?"

"No," Alex murmured, grabbing his hand. "Don't make him leave. Don't." Bobby looked at Jamie and Olivia helplessly, then leaned down to whisper into Alex's ear. "It's okay, Alex. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I won't leave you," he assured her, caressing her neck. Once she relaxed, he nodded at Jamie, and she began to talk.

"Alex, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. When you were brought in here, we were so concerned with keeping you alive, that we didn't do a rape kit."

"And you want to do one now," Bobby said flatly, and Jamie and Olivia nodded. "Hasn't she been through enough already, without this? And now you want to make her relive the nightmare again?" He was shaking with anger now, and Alex could tell he was fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"Bobby, sweetheart, I need to do this," she said shakily, and he turned to look at her, his wide chocolate brown eyes full of worry and concern. She reached one trembling hand up and laid it against his stubbly cheek, running her thumb along his jaw. Biting his lower lip, he leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers, lifting one hand to run it gently through her hair. "The sooner I do this, the sooner they can catch that rat bastard that did this," she stated clearly, pressing both of her hands to his cheeks. "Just promise that you'll stay with me, okay?"

"Of course I will," he promised, kissing her forehead. Jamie and Olivia exchanged glances before Jamie cleared her throat and said, "Okay, just let me go get the equipment, and we'll get started." Then she walked out of the room. Bobby turned back to Alex and carefully perched himself on the edge of the bed, gently entwining his fingers into hers. The three lapsed into silence, until Jamie returned with her equipment and a sad smile. "You ready?" she asked gently.

Bobby felt her hesitation, and he stiffly climbed off of the bed, reclaiming his chair beside her, then grabbed her hand again and began stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Olivia stood beside Jamie as she raised the bed so that Alex was sitting upright. Through the entire exam, Bobby held her hand and whispered gentle assurances into her ear.

Olivia watched the scene with a mixture of sadness and nostalgia. This case was tearing into old wounds and scars that she still carried from her rape, and she remembered how scared she was to have the rape kit done on her after her own assault. But the doctor had convinced her that it was for her own good, that she needed to have it done. She watched as Bobby held his trembling partner in his arms, and she bit her lip and swallowed at the lump in her throat.

"Okay, we're done," Jamie announced with a smile, placing the blankets back over the lower half of Alex's body and lowering her bed. She didn't say anything, and Jamie quickly gathered her equipment, then led Olivia out of the room, leaving Bobby and Alex alone. As soon as they were gone, Bobby quickly lifted himself up onto the bed beside Alex, then gently gathered her into his arms, cradling her shaking body to his chest.

"You did so good, Alex," he praised, kissing the crown of her head. "You were so brave. I'm so proud of you. So proud of you."

"Oh, God," she whimpered, clinging to her partner. "Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Bobby stiffened immediately and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "Alex, you didn't do anything, and you sure as hell didn't deserve what happened to you. You didn't. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

She let out another sob and buried her face in his chest, and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. "What did I do to deserve you, Bobby?" she whispered. "What did I do?" He kissed the top of her head again and rubbed the back of her neck with his fingertips, listening to her ragged breaths as he tried to think of an answer to her question.

"I think the question is," he started slowly. "What did I do to deserve you?" "Hmm," she mumbled drowsily, and he realized that she was falling asleep. She slowly relaxed against him, and he cuddled closer to her, but he didn't go to sleep. Instead, he stayed on the bed and watched her sleep, content to remain by her side to protect her from everything around her, since he couldn't protect her from the demons of her subconscious.

Elliot saw Olivia walk out of the room, but she nearly ran past him, and he gave Jamie a look of confusion before turning to run after his partner. He finally caught up with her as she ran out of the hospital, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Oh God, El. It's the same guy," she sobbed into his chest. "He did this to her." Elliot just tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Together they swayed back and forth, both unaware of the dark storm clouds and the rain that had started to fall.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

SVU Precinct

Melinda Warner frowned as she pushed through the people to get to Cragen's office, a file clutched to her chest. Finally she reached his door, and she quickly opened it and stepped inside, shutting the door behind herself. Cragen looked at her strangely as she handed him the file, and a mix of happiness and sorrow appeared on her face.  
"It's a match," she stated as he opened the file and looked at it. "The son of a bitch that raped Olivia, he raped Alex Eames, too. We've got him, and there's no way he can get out of it."

Cragen stared down at the folder's contents, a mixture of elation and misery building in his chest. "Rodney Welsh, lives in the upper East side," Cragen recited off of the paper. Closing the folder, he handed it back to Melinda and sighed as he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"Let's go get the son of a bitch."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Apartment of Rodney Welsh

Fin and Munch were silent as they climbed out of the car and darted up the steps, their movements precise. Nodding at his partner, Munch banged on the door, then shouted, "Rodney Welsh, come out with your hands up." They waited for a full minute before Fin threw all of his weight into a kick that knocked the door down, then they darted inside, their guns drawn.

A loud snore made them jump slightly, and Munch motioned to a partly open door in the corner of the room. Soundlessly, they crossed the floor and stormed into the bedroom. "Get your ass out of the bed, slime ball!" Fin shouted, grabbing the collar of Rodney's shirt and yanking him out of the bed.

"Looks like our little friend's a collector," Munch growled, eying the dozens of panties in a dresser drawer. Fin forced Rodney to his feet and shoved the gun to his head, and Rodney let out a frightened whimper.

"You can't do this!" he protested, trembling slightly. "I have rights!"

"Like hell you do!" Fin snarled, smacking the butt of his gun against Rodney's head. The man let out a howl and grabbed his head, screaming, "This is police brutality! I'm gonna sue this city!"

"I'd like to see you try," Munch sneered as Fin shoved the man out of the bedroom. "Rodney Welsh, you are under arrest for two counts of rape, two counts of attempted murder, and two counts of assault on a police officer. You have the right to remain silent…"

Apartment of Olivia Benson

Olivia growled sleepily as her phone rang suddenly, disturbing her light sleep. "Benson," she mumbled into the annoying piece of plastic.

_Liv? We got him._

All traces of sleep evaporated as she bolted upright in the bed. "You have him? Are you sure it's him?"

_We need you to come down and I.D. him, but we've got the D.N.A. samples, and he's a perfect match to Alex's kit, and your description. I need you and your partner down here as soon as possible._

"Okay. I'll call him, and we'll be down there in an hour. Bye." She hung up the phone, then laid back down, wrapping her arm around his waist. "El," she whispered, kissing his neck and face. "We've got to get down to the house. They got him in custody, and they need me to do an I.D."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, the concern evident on his face. "You ready for this?" he asked, and she nodded resolutely.

"I need to do this. Alex is counting on me, and I need it, for my own peace of mind," she said softly, and he raised his head and kissed her tenderly. "Let's get this over with."

SVU Precinct

"He looks so… normal," Cragen said, disgusted. He and Alex stared into the interrogation room, where Munch and Fin were questioning Welsh. Alex shook her head and ran one hand through her shoulder length blond hair, saying, "They always do. Have you called Deakins and Olivia yet?"

"Olivia's on her way down here with Elliot, and I still have to call Deakins. Alex, are you sure we have this guy? I mean, there's no way some bleeding heart attorney can get him off?" Cragen asked, and Alex shook her head confidently.

"We've got his D.N.A., the M.O.'s are the same to a t, and if we have to, we have Olivia's and Alex's I.D.'s and eyewitness testimonies. This son of a bitch is going to rot in Rikers for the rest of his sorry life, if I have anything to say about it," she stated, picking up her briefcase and walking away. Cragen watched her leave, then returned his attention to the one way mirror. A few minutes later, Olivia strode through the elevator doors and into the squadroom, with Elliot hot on her heels.

"Where is he?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Cragen pointed to the window, and Olivia and Elliot looked inside at the man sitting at the table with his hands folded and a confident smile on his smug face. "Son of a bitch," she muttered. "That's him. That's Rodney."

"Are you sure?" Cragen asked, and Olivia nodded her head furiously, slipping her hand into Elliot's hand. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Cragen said, "I need to go call Deakins so he can tell Alex that we got the bastard. You two stay here and make sure Fin and Munch don't do anything to lose their badges. I mean it." Then he disappeared into his office, slamming the door shut behind himself.

TBC...

A/N: Wow, I am evil... MWAHAHAHA!! Now, go review, my bunnies! Go, go!!


	7. Back Home

Oooh... (hides from mobs of angry readers) I know it's been a while with this one, but I've done so many changes and played around with it so much... Anyways, ya'll will all be happy to know that I've finished it, so the updates will be coming regularly... I hope...

Disclaimer: Uh, they're not mine?

This chapter is for my little RoadRunner, for asking me very nicely to update this. Here ya go, bunny!

Mt. Sinai Hospital

Deakins, Mike and Carolyn were all waiting for Bobby and Alex with bright smiles that became even bigger as Bobby pushed her wheelchair through the double doors. "I can walk," they heard her grumble at her partner, and Bobby came back with, "Yeah, but you almost wound up in this thing for the rest of your life. Five minutes won't kill you."

He pushed Alex outside, and Mike, Carolyn and Deakins immediately walked over and hugged Alex. She didn't say anything, but they could all see the tears shining in her eyes, and they separated and allowed Bobby to gently lift her out of the chair and into the passenger seat of his big SUV. He shut the door, then turned and looked at their colleagues, none of them saying a word.

He gave them a small nod, then climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV and drove away, leaving their colleagues there.

Apartment of Bobby Goren

Bobby was sitting on the edge of his big bed when his cell phone rang, and he cursed under his breath and quickly stood up and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind himself. Once he was in the hall, he grabbed his cell phone and opened it, answering with a slight huff. "Goren."

_Bobby? I just got a call from Don Cragen. They caught the guy that did this to Alex._

"Are they sure it's him? I mean, are they absolutely sure?" he asked skeptically, pacing around the hall in front of her door.

_Hundred percent sure, Bobby. They've got his D.N.A., and Olivia Benson identified him positively. They've got this son of a bitch hooked, lined and sinkered._

"Will she have to testify?" he asked, and he heard Deakins sigh slightly.

_Hopefully not, but there's a chance she may have to, Bobby. They can't go after him for Olivia's rape, statute's already up. But they've got him for Alex._

A piercing scream from his bedroom cut off Bobby's reply, and he quickly said, "Cap, I need to go. I'll talk to you later." Without waiting for a response, he shut the phone and darted into the room. Alex was in the bed, the covers twisted around her body. She was thrashing and moaning, caught in the throes of a nightmare, and he quickly ran to her side, murmuring softly as he carefully untangled her from the blankets.

"Alex. Alex, wake up, sweetheart!" he muttered, but she continued to scream and fight him. Afraid that she might hurt herself, he grabbed her arms with one hand and held her to his chest, his body absorbing the blows from her thrashing limbs. Finally she went limp in his arms, and he released his death grip on her, shifting slightly so that her head rested in the crook of his arm.

"It's okay, Alex. It was just a nightmare. You're safe," he continued to murmur, smoothing her hair out of her face. She awoke with a start, gasping loudly and pushing away from her partner's protective hold. Gently he maintained his grip on her, and she finally stopped fighting and laid her head on his chest. He sighed in relief and pulled her closer to his chest, pressing gentle kisses to her hair.

"Bobby," she hiccupped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh God, he was trying to kill me." She let out another sob and buried her face in his chest, and he used one hand to rub comforting circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay, Alex. He can't hurt you. I won't let him," he promised, kissing the top of her head.

Once he felt her sobs subside, he began to talk in a soothing voice. "Alex, I've got some good news for you, honey." She sniffed and looked up at him, and he winced at her red and swollen eyes. "They found him. Munch and Fin arrested him, and he's never getting out," he said, and she shuddered in relief and pressed her face into his chest again. With a sigh, he gently laid her back against the pillows, pulling the comforter over her.

"Will you be okay?" he asked softly, and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, then patted the bed.

"Would you lay down with me for a little while?" she whispered, and he immediately nodded and stretched out beside her, smiling as she scooted close to his side. Soon he felt her breathing grow deep and even, and he smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her closer to him. But something lurked in the back of his mind, something that kept him awake even as he held Alex in his arms.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Apartment of Elliot Stabler

With a gasp, Olivia bolted upright in her bed, shaking and drenched in sweat. "Oh God, oh God," she mumbled, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees, slowly rocking back and forth.

"What's the matter, Liv?" Elliot mumbled sleepily, sitting up and drawing her into his arms. He felt the tremors course through her body, and he pulled her into his lap, kissing the top of her head and gently rubbing her back. Outside, thunder rolled ominously in the distance, and a streak of lightning lit up the room for a split second, making Olivia jump slightly. "Shh, it's okay, Liv. It's just a storm," he crooned, stroking her hair.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling them both, and Elliot cursed under his breath and grabbed his cell phone, opening it with a snap.

"Stabler," he answered, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear and keeping his arms around his partner.

_Elliot, it's Don. We've got a problem._

"What is it, Cap?"

_Welsh escaped from the precinct. I need you to go pick up Olivia and get down here, right now. Wong thinks he's going to come after her again._

He nearly dropped the phone, but he quickly recovered and spat into the phone. "What do you mean, he escaped?" he hissed. "Who was guarding the cell?"

_Martinez was, and he's on his way to Mercy General. Welsh shot him and stole his uniform-_

"And strolled right out of the precinct," Elliot concluded angrily. He contemplated throwing the phone against the wall, but he felt Olivia shivering in his arms, and he exhaled and growled into the phone. "Look, Cap, Olivia's here with me at my place. Let me wake her up, and we'll be down there in a half hour." Then he closed his phone and dropped it to the floor.

"We have to go down to the precinct," Olivia stated emotionlessly, and Elliot nodded and tightened his arms around her. She pulled away from him and stood up, mechanically grabbing her clothes and peeling off Elliot's shirt that she had borrowed. As she pulled on her clothes, Elliot climbed out of the bed and pulled his own clothes on over his boxers and undershirt.

"You ready to go?" he asked softly, gently kissing her forehead and looping one arm around her waist. She nodded, and he guided her out of the apartment and into the approaching storm.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Apartment of Bobby Goren

Bobby heard the phone vibrating on the nightstand, but he ignored it and buried his face in Alex's stomach, gently running his hand up and down her arm. He closed his eyes and slipped back into a light sleep, soothed by the sound of Alex's breathing.

A crash just outside of the room yanked Bobby out of his light sleep, and he quickly stood up and looked around the room. Glancing at Alex's sleeping form, he stood up and slipped across the room, cracking the door open carefully.

Another crash resonated from the living room, and he walked out of the room and shut the door, aiming the gun at the shadowy figure. "Hello, Bobby," the man smiled, wiping at his eyes. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby growled, tightening his finger on the trigger of the gun. The man smiled and stepped around the debris on the floor, closer to Bobby, and Bobby felt anger surge through his entire body at the man's cocky grin.

"Why, Alex didn't tell you who I am? After everything we've been through together? Cause she told me a lot about you, Bobby," he purred, an oily smile appearing on his face.

"Rodney," Bobby growled, pressing his finger tighter against the trigger. "You son of a bitch. Get the hell out of here."

"Well, I can't very well do that," Rodney stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "You see, you have something of mine, and I intend to take it back. So just hand it over, and I'll leave right now."

_He means Alex,_ Bobby quickly realized, and his blood boiled. This man was talking about his partner like she was a piece of property that he had stolen. "No," Bobby seethed, glaring at Rodney. "You aren't going to lay a finger on my partner. I'll kill you with my bare hands before you get the chance."

"Now, now, now, Detective, there's no need to get violent about this. You and I both know that the whore is mine. So just let me take her, and you won't ever have to see me again. How's that sound?" Rodney smiled, and Bobby lost it. With a growl, he lunged at Rodney, the gun forgotten.

Alex heard the crash, and once she realized Bobby wasn't in the bed beside her, she panicked and reached under the mattress, producing her gun. Suppressing her fear, she climbed out of the bed and darted into the hallway, her heart nearly stopping at the sight that greeted her. Rodney had pinned Bobby to the floor, and now he was sitting on the bigger man's chest, his knees holding Bobby's arms to the ground, and his hands wrapped around Bobby's throat in a crushing grip. Bobby was struggling against Rodney, but Alex could see that he was quickly losing the fight to stay conscious.

"Let him go, Rodney!" she shrieked, raising her gun and aiming it at the center of Rodney's chest, a shot that would kill him. He just smiled at her and tightened his grip on Bobby's throat. "See what you made me do, Alex?" he demanded, and Alex watched in horror as Bobby's eyes fluttered closed. "You made me kill an innocent man, whose only crime was trying to protect you."

"No," Alex mumbled, ignoring her shaking hand. "No!" With a scream, she pulled the trigger, once, twice, then watched as Rodney fell backwards and landed on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. She dropped the gun with a sob, then ran to Bobby's side, running her hands over his face. "Bobby, Bobby can you hear me, baby? Come on, sweetie, talk to me," she murmured, nearly passing out with relief as he gasped and nodded his head. Standing up, she grabbed his hand and gently pulled him to his feet, then wrapped her arms around his waist and guided him into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Alex was sitting beside Bobby on the bed, clasping his hand in hers and watching as the paramedic looked him over. Once he was satisfied, the medic smiled at them and said, "Okay, Mr. Goren, looks like everything's okay. You're going to have some nasty bruises on your neck, but there were no breaks, so that's good. Unless you have any more questions, we're going to head out and let these other people in."

"What other people?" Alex asked suspiciously, and the medic pointed his thumb in the direction of the living room and said, "The detectives in there. We told them not to come in until we made sure that both of you were alright. They say they're friends, and they seem pretty anxious to see that both of you are alive and uninjured."

"Deakins," she realized with a small smile. "Let them in. They're probably about to have heart attacks." The medic nodded and grabbed his bag, then walked to the door. "Okay, you can come in now," he announced, walking out of the room. Alex squeezed Bobby's hand tighter as Deakins, Munch, Fin, Mike and Carolyn walked into the room, their concerned gazes sweeping over the two detectives.

"Are you two okay?" Deakins demanded, crossing the floor and standing beside the bed. "We're okay," Bobby rasped, and Alex squeezed his hand and shushed him, saying, "Bobby, don't talk. Yes, we're both okay. How's Rodney? Is he dead?"

Deakins looked at her curiously, then said, "No, he was still alive when they carted him out." Bobby felt Alex tense at his words, and he slipped one arm around her waist, gently hugging her to him.

Munch stepped closer to the bed and pulled out a notepad, then pulled off his sunglasses and looked at Alex. "Alex, you know that I have to ask you some questions while the events are still fresh in your mind, right?" he asked, and she nodded slowly, glancing at Bobby. "Okay, starting at the beginning, what happened?"

"I woke up when I heard a loud crashing in the living room, and I knew something was wrong when I realized that Bobby wasn't sleeping beside me." Mike and Carolyn's mouths fell open, but Alex ignored them. She didn't care if they knew that she and Bobby were sleeping in the same bed. He was alive, and there was a chance that she had killed Rodney. "I heard another crash, so I grabbed my gun from under the mattress and went into the living room to see what was going on."

"What happened next?" Munch prodded gently.

"Rodney had Bobby pinned to the floor, and he was strangling him," she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose as the memories flooded back into her mind. "I pointed the gun at him and told him to get off of my partner. He just smiled at me and choked Bobby harder. He was going to kill him!" she shouted suddenly. "So I shot him twice, and I don't care. I did it to protect Bobby."

Munch and Fin looked at each other, then Fin sighed heavily and pulled out his handcuffs, saying, "Alex Eames, you are under arrest for attempted murder." Bobby looked horrified, while Alex mechanically climbed to her feet and held her wrists out for Fin to put the handcuffs on her. "You can't arrest her!" Bobby protested hoarsely, rising to his feet and standing between Alex and Fin.

"Bobby, you know they have to do this," Deakins reasoned, placing his hand on his detective's shoulder. Bobby shrugged him off, and Alex wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I'll be fine, Bobby," she assured him, running her hand over his face. He shook his head and kissed her forehead, blinking back the tears as Fin gently grabbed her by the arm and led her away.

"We'll get her out, Bobby. The only reason they're taking her in is because she shot him after he raped her," Deakins said, and Bobby shook his head again. "She didn't do it because of that. She did it to protect me," he growled. "I know she did. But the only person who can prove that is you, and the defense is going to use that against her, to try to prove that she did it as an act of revenge, not protection," Deakins said.

"We'll just see about that," Bobby snapped, grabbing his cell phone.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

SVU Precinct

"Bobby," Alex breathed, running into her partner's open arms. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and holding her close. Looking up at Cabot and Cragen, he held Alex tighter and said, "Are you sure she can go? There's no way they can try to bring more charges against her?"

"Welsh died last night, and all the physical evidence supports your testimonies, so we're not pursuing charges on his death. As far as the D.A.'s concerned, it was a justified homicide. He attacked her partner, and she shot him because she saw an immediate threat to both her and her partner's lives. So as soon as she signs some papers, she can go home with you," Cabot smiled, patting Bobby's shoulder.

Olivia stepped forward and gently touched Alex's back, saying, "Alex, why don't you come with me and I'll help you get that paperwork done so your partner can take you home, okay?" Alex nodded reluctantly and followed Olivia into an interrogation room.

"Okay, I just need you to sign these," Olivia said softly, shutting the door and pointing to a table and two chairs, and Alex nodded and took one of the chairs.

"I assume there's another reason why I'm in here, other than paperwork," Alex mused, staring down at the papers in front of her.

Olivia looked at her curiously, then nodded her head and produced a small business card. "This is a support group for victims of rape. I know you think that you have it under control, but so did I when it happened." She sat down in the chair beside Alex and laid her hands on the table. "I tried to commit suicide a month after my attack, and I almost succeeded, except a neighbor found me and called 911. When I came to, my doctor gave me the number of a support group just like this, and they helped me so much."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, then looked at Alex again. "I've never told anyone this, but it's also when I met my partner, Elliot. I never told him about my attack, but when I finally had the strength to, he was so incredibly supportive of me, through everything. He even gave me the courage to tell our boss, who's also been very understanding and helpful."

Alex smiled softly and accepted the card from Olivia, then put the pen down and stood up. "Thanks, Olivia. For everything," Alex said softly, then she hugged Olivia. When they pulled away, both women wiped at the tears in their eyes, and Olivia said, "I think your partner's waiting for you." "I bet yours is too," Alex laughed, walking out of the interrogation room.

Bobby saw Alex and Olivia walk into the hall, and he quickly wrapped one arm around Alex's waist and pulled her close, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "There's a couple dozen reporters out there waiting to harass you. Do you want to go the back way?" Alex shook her head firmly and reached into the pocket of her jacket, producing a pair of dark sunglasses. "Let's go," she said, and Bobby shook his head and tightened his arm around her waist, leading her out of the precinct.

Bobby wasn't exaggerating. As soon as they walked through the doors of the precinct building, into the bright sunlight, they were immediately surrounded by dozens of shouting reporters.

"Detective Eames, is it true that you shot an unarmed man?"

"Did you shoot him in self defense?"

"Was it really an act of revenge?"

Alex had expected to be attacked for her actions, but she hadn't expected as much as they were throwing at her. One reporter stepped out in front of them and said, "Detective Eames, is it true that you shot and killed Rodney Welsh because he raped you and Detective Olivia Benson, then attempted to kill your partner, Detective Robert Goren?" Then she shoved the microphone in Alex's face, and all of the other reporters went silent as Alex cleared her throat, and Bobby glared at the nosy woman.

"No comment," Alex stated, and Bobby almost laughed at the sour look that appeared on the reporter's face. He smiled falsely at the reporters and wrapped his arm around Alex's waist again, pulling her close to his side as they continued to walk through the crowd. The reporters continued to shout, but she just leaned closer against her partner, slipping her own arm around his waist.

They were a few feet away from the car when the gunshots rang out, and the air instantly filled with terrified screams as the reporters dropped their equipment and dove for shelter. One bullet whizzed dangerously close to Alex's ear, and she screamed as her partner pulled her down to the ground and covered her with his big frame.

They heard tires squeal, and Bobby saw a dark Sedan race down the street, leaving black skid marks on the pavement. "Are you okay?" he demanded, running one hand over his partner's face. "Yeah, I'm fine, Bobby," she assured him, pushing herself to a sitting position. Bobby stood up slowly, then extended an arm to Alex to help her up. But when she took his hand and pulled, he let out a gasp, and Alex's eyes flashed to his left side, where she noticed a growing bloodstain on his right shoulder.

"Bobby, you're hurt," she cried, tugging his jacket away from his injury and inspecting the wound. "It's nothing, Alex," he muttered through gritted teeth, flinching as she carefully applied pressure to the wound. He tried to push her hand away, but she slapped his hand and glared at him, and he sighed in submission to his fiery partner.

"Alex! Bobby!" Bobby and Alex turned their heads, and they both saw Cragen, Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Munch run out of the precinct and skid to a stop in front of them. "Are you two okay?" Cragen demanded breathlessly, and Alex said, "I'm fine, but he's hurt. Did anyone call a bus?" "Alex, I'm telling you: I'm fine," he mumbled, and she glared at him again, to the amusement of the other detectives and captain. He took a wobbly step forward, and Fin and Elliot grabbed his good arm and helped him down to sit on the sidewalk.

Alex sat down beside him on his left, scooting close against his uninjured side. "Was anyone else hit?" Bobby asked softly, and Munch said, "No. They all got to safety." Bobby sighed deeply and laid his head on Alex's shoulder, and the others watched as Alex slipped her arm protectively around her partner's waist.

Elliot squatted down beside Bobby and Alex and pressed his hand to the other man's shoulder, holding it tightly against the bleeding wound. "Bobby, hey man, did you get the license on the car?" he asked, trying to get the bigger detective's attention. He mumbled unintelligibly, then said, "Didn't get it." Elliot moved in front of the other detectives and cupped Bobby's chin in his hand, looking into his eyes.

"Pupils are dilated, movements are uncoordinated, he's pale and barely responsive. Cap, I think he's going into shock!" Elliot growled, and Alex immediately pulled Bobby's head down into her lap, while Olivia sat down on the concrete and lifted his feet into her lap. "Bobby! Talk to me, sweetheart. Talk to me," Alex begged, gently slapping his cheeks. He didn't respond, and she moved her hand and placed two fingers on his pulse. "His pulse is weak and thready," she stated, tears clogging her throat. Somewhere in the distance, they all heard sirens wailing, and Alex kissed her partner's forehead, running one hand through his matted curls.

Finally, the ambulance pulled up alongside the curb, and Alex watched helplessly as the Elliot and Fin helped the paramedics lift Bobby onto the stretcher. Climbing shakily to her feet, she kissed her partner's cheek and watched miserably as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance and drove away into the distance.

"He'll be fine, Alex," Olivia said gently, pulling Alex into a supportive embrace. Alex collapsed against the taller woman, and the rest of the group surrounded them in a large group hug. "I want my partner," Alex sobbed, hiding her face in Olivia's shoulder. Olivia felt Elliot's hand on her hip, and she held Alex tighter, running her hands up and down her back as they slowly swayed back and forth.

"He'll be fine. He'll be fine," she repeated over and over again, but Alex barely heard her. She needed him back in her arms, safe and alive, snuggled against her side. _I'm so sorry,_ Bobby, she thought desperately as another sob shook her petite frame. _I love you so much. Please come back to me._

TBC...

A/N: (ducks rotten fruit and cookies while diving under sink to hide) Yeesh! Review please!


	8. Goodbye Says It All

Finally, this story is picking up some steam! This chapter introduces yet another crossover, and the show happens to be another one of my favorites. Anyways, enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer:

This chapter is for Essy, who asked for an update on this. Here you go, bunny!

Bellevue Hospital

As he slowly regained consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was a heaviness pinning his arm to the bed. The second thing he was aware of was the burning pain in his shoulder, and a small moan escaped his lips. Suddenly the weight on his arm shifted, and he turned his head to see Alex snuggle closer against him, though he could see that she was asleep.

For what seemed like an eternity, he just laid there and watched her sleep, the way her mouth parted slightly with every soft breath she took, the way her warm skin felt against his own.

"She hasn't moved from that chair since they let her come in here," a new voice said softly from the door, and Bobby looked up to see Deakins walk into the room. "How you feeling, son?" he asked, the concern apparent in his voice and eyes.

"Sore," he admitted hoarsely, returning his gaze to his sleeping partner. Deakins grabbed a chair and dragged it up to Bobby's bed, then sat down in it with a heavy sigh. "How long have I been out?"

"Just since yesterday. Everyone tried to get her to go home, but as you can see, that worked out very well," Deakins muttered sarcastically, and Bobby smiled weakly. He leaned closer in his chair and rested his hands on the bed, then exhaled slowly and bit his lip. "Bobby, we've got a big problem on our hands."

Bobby shifted his hips and moved closer to Alex, trying to draw on the safety and reassurance that her presence provided. "What's that, Cap?" he asked finally.

"Last night, there was an attack made on Olivia Benson. Now, he managed to shoot her in the leg, but she's fine. However, she and her partner decided to leave the city for a while, at least until this psycho is behind bars. Now, given the present situation, that doesn't seem like such a bad example for you and Alex to follow," he concluded, leaning back in the chair.

"Why are you suggesting that we both go?" Bobby asked suspiciously. "Not that I'm objecting, but this creep is after my partner. The Brass would have a heart attack."

"See, I knew that one of you would refuse to go without the other, so I thought ahead. You're both going to go and look out for each other. Obviously this freak has no problems with killing people who stand in his way, and that includes you and Elliot Stabler. So you're not safe here, either. I figure that keeping you together would be better than splitting you up, any way you slice it." He stood up and patted Bobby's shoulder, then walked back to the door.

At the door, he turned and said, "At least think about it, Bobby. I've known you for almost eight years, and I know that you don't trust anyone who's not you to protect your partner. And she feels the same way about you, I know that for a fact. She won't go anywhere unless you go with her. As much as I hate to say it, if you want to keep her safe, you need to go with her." Then he walked out of the room, and Bobby sighed and looked at his partner.

"What do you think about all this?" he asked softly, and she slowly raised her head and looked at him through bloodshot eyes.

"How did you know I was awake?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Call it partner's intuition. Do you agree with Deakins?" he questioned, and she looked into his dark brown eyes and nodded slightly. "He's got a good point, Bobby," she stated, taking his hand in hers. "I'm not going anywhere without you. And I sure as hell don't trust anyone else to keep you safe. So maybe we should just disappear for a while."

"But where? All your family is here in New York, and I don't have anyone," he asked, and she thought for a moment. "Well you have me," she corrected firmly. "I have a cousin out west. I can call him and see if we can stay with him until this whole thing blows over."

He nodded, then closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his palm, then laced her fingers through his and watched as he faded back off into sleep.

"I won't let them hurt you again," she vowed softly, tenderly brushing back a lock of his curly hair away from his forehead. "I promise."

WTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTR

Home of Cordell and Alex Walker

Walker and Alex walked into the dark house, with a sleeping Angela cradled in her father's arms. The phone rang suddenly, and he sighed and handed their daughter to Alex, saying, "Do you mind putting her to bed?" She shook her head and carried the little girl up the stairs, while Walker grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

_Walker?_

He nearly dropped the phone at the familiar voice. "Alex? Is that you?"

_Yeah, it's me. How have you been?_

"Fine. What's going on with you? I haven't heard from you in so long," he exclaimed, flipping a light switch and sitting down at the dining room table.

_I know, and I hate to be calling out of the blue like this._

"No, it's fine, Alex. Really. It's really good to hear from you."

_Look, I need a favor from you. It's an emergency._

"Of course. What do you need?"

He heard her sigh deeply, and over the next half hour, he listened in horror as she described the terrible events that had taken place over the past month. Once she was finished, he cleared his throat and said, "So, let me get all of this straight: You shot the man who did that to you while he was trying to kill your partner. Then someone else shot your partner?"

_They were trying to kill me, and Bobby got in the way._

"And now your captain thinks that you both are better off disappearing until he's caught, or otherwise dealt with."

_Yes. Look, Bobby doesn't have any family, and he's not safe in New York. And frankly, I don't trust anyone else to protect him. We're both targets here, so we can't stay. Is there any way we could come stay with you, just for a couple of weeks?_

He could hear the desperation in her voice, and he scrubbed his face with his free hand. He knew his cousin, and he knew that she was out of options, and fearful not only for her life, but her partner's as well. She probably felt responsible, because he had been shot trying to protect her. He also knew that he couldn't, in good conscience, turn her away when she had no other options. "How fast can you get down here?" he asked finally, and he heard her sigh in relief.

_Bobby's doctor is supposed to release him tomorrow, so we might be able to be down there by tomorrow night._

After discussing the flight arrangements, Walker said goodnight to his cousin, then hung up the phone and sighed deeply.

"What is it, Walker?" Alex asked, rubbing her husband's shoulders. He stood up slowly and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes and said, "Alex, you remember when I told you about my cousin up in New York?"

"The one that's a detective?" He nodded. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?" "No, but she's been hurt. Look, she's having some problems up there. Some bad stuff."

"What kind of bad stuff?"

He told her the story that Alex had told him, and by the time he was finished, her eyes were round and shiny with horror. "And now they're trying to kill her and her partner?" she asked in disbelief, and he nodded. "And they have nowhere they can go that they would both be safe. So she asked if they could come down here and stay with us, until all of this is over," he concluded, and she nodded.

"And you said they could?"

"Yes."

"Good. When will they get down here?"

"Alex said that Bobby still has to be released, so she's thinking either tomorrow night or the next day. Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, and she nodded firmly.

"Of course I am, Walker. She's family. I'd be more concerned if you had said that they couldn't come," she stated, and he kissed her again. "Now, I need to go get the guest room ready," she said, pulling out of his arms and heading for the stairs.

"Wait a minute, did you say room? As in one?" he asked, and she nodded.

"We only have one guest room, and from the way you're talking, it seems to me that they wouldn't mind having to share a room too much," Alex said, and Walker chased her up the stairs.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bellevue Hospital

"So, you guys are really going to Texas?" Carolyn asked, and Alex nodded from her perch on Bobby's bed. "Everything's all set. As soon as Bobby is released from here, we're going to the airport. My cousin will be waiting for us in Dallas," Alex confirmed, squeezing her partner's hand.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly, pulling Alex into a hug. Bobby looked at Mike, who threw his hands up in the air and said, "Hey pal, I don't like you that way."

Everyone laughed, and Carolyn pulled away from Alex and smacked her partner's arm playfully. "Behave," she said, and he bowed his head and said, "Yes, my queen." "You two had better behave, or I'll put you both in time out," Deakins threatened from his chair, eliciting more laughs from the group.

"Knock knock," a new voice called from the door, and every head swiveled to see Bobby's doctor, Dr. Clark, enter the room with a smile on his face. "You ready to go home, Mr. Goren?"

"So ready," Bobby and Alex answered at the same time, and the group burst into laughs. "Well, I think that answers my question. Who's taking him home?" Clark asked, and Alex stood up and looked at him. "I am, Dr. Clark," she answered, and he nodded and motioned to the door.

"Why didn't I know that? I just need you to sign some discharge papers at the nurses desk, then he's all yours," he stated, and Alex nodded and kissed Bobby's cheek, then walked out of the room. Bobby watched her leave with a small degree of apprehension, but he shoved it back down and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

When he opened his eyes again, Alex was sitting in the chair beside his bed, watching him intently. "Hey, stranger," she murmured when she saw him look up at her through heavy lidded eyes. "You ready to go? I did all the paperwork, and you're all set."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he agreed, carefully pushing himself to a sitting position with his good arm. She stood up and wrapped one arm around his waist, allowing him to lean against her for support. He froze suddenly, and she looked up at him with concern.

"Bobby, what's wrong? What is it?" she asked, and he sighed deeply and scratched his head.

"I'm afraid of flying." The comment was so random, she let out a laugh, and he looked at her curiously. "What's so funny, Eames?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled up at him, gently rubbing his side.

"Nothing, Bobby. Let's get going." With slow steps, they walked out of the hospital, and Alex guided Bobby to her car, then helped him sit down in the seat. As soon as he was situated, she shut the door, then hurried to the driver's side and climbed in, slamming the door shut.

Shoving the key into the ignition, she started the car, then sat back and waited for the heat to warm the car. Glancing over at her partner, she smiled and watched his eyes flutter as he fought the sleep that threatened to claim him.

"Here, sweetie," she murmured, using one hand to stroke his temple and the other to pull the lever to lean his seat back until he was lying down. He smiled at her before closing his eyes, and she continued to stroke his forehead until she was sure he had fallen asleep. Then she pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the interstate, heading for the JFK airport.

WTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTR

Dallas Airport

Walker, Alex and Trivette stood at the arrival gate of the airport, watching as the passengers climbed off of the plane. "What do they look like?" Trivette asked, and Walker handed him a picture of his cousin, and as he took it, Walker said, "Alex said that her partner's a big guy, around six and a half feet tall with salt and pepper colored hair. They shouldn't be too hard to spot."

Trivette handed the picture back to him, and Walker put it back into his pocket. "Hey, where's Angela?" Trivette questioned, and Alex answered, "She's staying with Gage and Sydney." He nodded, and Walker pointed to the sea of passengers, saying, "There she is."

Trivette and Alex turned their heads to see a petite blond step off of the plane, her eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. Right behind her appeared a mountain of a man with curly, dark brown hair that was graying around his temples, also with dark sunglasses covering his eyes. As they came closer, Walker noticed that the man's right arm was in a cast, and a sling held it firmly to his chest. He also saw the protectiveness that overcame his cousin's features when she looped her arm through her partner's arm, closing the gap between them.

She spotted them, and she waved and guided Bobby over to the group waiting for them. "Hi, Walker," she greeted her cousin, releasing Bobby's arm long enough to pull Walker into a warm embrace. "Hey, little Alex," he said teasingly, hugging her back. They broke the embrace, and he turned to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist, motioning to his cousin.

"Honey, this is my cousin, Alex Eames. Alex, this is my wife, Alex Cahill-Walker." Trivette gave Walker an amused glance, and Alex smiled and pulled the other woman into a warm hug. Alex pulled away after a moment and stood by her partner, smiling widely and motioning to Bobby.

"Everyone, this is my partner and best friend, Detective Robert Goren." "Please, it's Bobby," he corrected, smiling shyly at the Rangers. "Bobby, this is my cousin Walker, his wife Alex, and," she looked at Trivette with her head tilted to the side, and he stepped forward and shook Bobby's hand, saying, "Ranger James Trivette. Call me Jimmy." Bobby nodded and stepped back again, and Alex looked at her husband, then back at Bobby and Alex and said, "Well, you two must be exhausted. Let's get you home and settled in."

"Well, this big lug slept the whole trip," Alex laughed, glancing up at her big partner. They smiled at each other, and Walker took a moment to really look at them. His cousin had not been kidding when she said that he was tall. He could definitely see where they might have been the center of a lot of attention, negative or otherwise. In her sneakers, her head did not clear his shoulder, yet Walker could tell that this man respected his cousin as a partner and an equal, and no less. And he liked that.

Alex nudged her husband's ribs, disturbing his thoughts, and he smiled and said, "Okay, let's go."

CIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTR

Home of Cordell and Alex Walker

Sitting on the edge of the big bed, Alex watched Bobby sleep peacefully, her heart full of love for him. He emitted a low moan, and she reached her hand out and began caressing his forehead tenderly. "It's okay, Bobby," she cooed softly, holding her cool hand to his warm forehead. "It's okay." He settled down a few seconds later, and she continued to touch his forehead and cheek.

She heard someone walk into the room, and she whipped her head around and watched Alex approach the bed, a concerned look on her face. "Is he okay?" she asked quietly.

"I think he's in more pain than he's letting on right now," Alex admitted, pulling the blanket over her partner's sleeping form, then kissing his forehead softly. Turning carefully on the bed, she looked up at her cousin's wife and smiled at her. "I wanted to thank you for all of this," she said quietly, and Alex shook her head.

"Don't even thank me. You're family, and we weren't about to turn you two away. Now, is there anything you need?"

She glanced at her partner, then looked back at the taller blond woman and slowly shook her head. "No thanks, Alex. I'm tired. I think I'll probably lay down with him for a while"

Alex nodded agreeably and said, "Okay. You two must be exhausted from all of this. I'll just come and get you tonight for dinner, okay?" Eames nodded and watched her leave the room, then she pulled her shoes off and climbed under the covers beside her partner, snuggling up against his back and slipping her arm around his waist.

He shivered slightly, and she scooted closer to him, pulling the blanket tighter around them. "Night, Bobby," she murmured, kissing his neck and closing her eyes, then sighing in blissful contentment.

Alex watched her husband's cousin cuddle up against her big partner, and she smiled at them. A pair of familiar arms slipped around her waist, and she leaned back against the broad chest of her husband. "She says that she's tired, and is going to take a nap with him," Alex stated quietly, and Walker nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"We do have one problem, though," Walker stated, and Alex looked up at him curiously. "When her apartment burned, she lost all of her clothes, and when they came down here, they couldn't bring anything with them."

"So we need to take them shopping. Okay. Maybe you and Trivette can take Bobby, and I'll take Alex, and we can just go out for the day," she suggested, kissing his lips.

"Sounds good."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Unknown location

"Careful," Elliot warned as Olivia slowly hobbled into the house on her crutches. She glared up at him and continued to maneuver her way inside, mumbling under her breath. He just smiled and led her into the living room, ignoring her protests as he helped her down onto the couch.

"Don't argue with me, Liv," he growled, and she smiled as he grabbed a pillow and carefully lifted her injured leg, slipping the pillow beneath it and gently laying her ankle on top of it. Giving the pillow a final fluff, he sighed and sat down beside her, and she leaned back against his chest. He eased his arms around her waist and kissed the crown of her head, gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

She gasped suddenly, and he froze, then reached into his pocket and produced a yellow bottle. "Here, Liv. Take one of these," he murmured, handing her a white pill, then recapping the bottle. She accepted the pill reluctantly, then swallowed it dry and leaned back against her partner again. She could feel the pill's effects take hold almost immediately, making her eyes slide shut against her will.

"El," she mumbled. "This pill is kicking my butt." He grinned and carefully lifted her into his arms, holding her firmly against his chest. She sighed contentedly and snuggled against his broad chest, and he carried her up the stairs and pushed the bedroom door open with his foot, then gently laid her on the king sized bed.

"Here, Liv, just go to sleep," he whispered, pulling the blanket over his partner. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. For a few minutes, he watched her sleep soundly, her dreams undisturbed. Then he leaned over and kissed her hair before slipping back out of the bedroom.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, in the next chapter, well, let's just say...

"Is it just me, or is that car following us?" Alex asked ten miles down the road. Eames turned her head to look at the car behind them, and a paralyzing fear crept over her, choking the air from her lungs. "Oh God," she hissed, turning back around in her seat. "Drive."

"What? What's wrong? What is it?"

"Drive!" As the word left her lips, the car behind them rammed into the back of the truck, making both of the women scream in surprise and fear.

So, hang in there, cause this is about to get really crazy! Review please, bunnies!


	9. Crash Course

Okay, by popular demand (or so I don't lose any limbs) here's the next chapter of Lost! I don't know if there's an Eagle Ridge Mall in Texas, but there is one in my beautiful home state, sunny Florida! Go Wildcats! Enjoy, and please remember to review, cause I love reviews!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, they ain't mine. But if they were...

This chapter is dedicated to **Jess, KateBA, Runner, Confused, El Chacal,** and my fellow Walker nuts! Thanks, everyone!

Eagle Ridge Mall

"How about this?" Alex asked, holding up a pair of blue jeans and a form fitting white shirt for the detective to look at. "I bet Bobby would love it." Eames looked at Alex with one eyebrow raised as she took the outfit, and Alex laughed and said, "I know, I know."

"I wonder what Bobby's doing right now," Eames mused as they continued to search through the racks of expensive looking clothing. Alex laughed and said, "I'm sure that Walker and Jimmy spent about fifteen minutes shopping for clothes, then took him to do 'guy stuff'. That would definitely be them."

"I know it's stupid, but I hate letting him out of my sight, after everything that's happened these last couple of weeks," Eames sighed, fingering a silky blouse.

"It's not stupid, Alex. I felt the same way when I brought Walker home after his car wreck a few years before our daughter was born. I didn't want to let him go out of the house at all for a week. But he loves his job."

"So does Bobby. If we were ever told that one of us had to leave, I would go, because I know how much Bobby loves working at Major Case."

"You two are perfect for each other," Alex smiled, and Eames nodded her agreement. She glanced down at her watch, then looked at Eames and said, "Let's get going. The guys are probably wondering where we are."

From behind a clothes rack, he watched as the two blond women laughed and carried the clothes in their arms to the register, and he licked his lips in excitement. _It won't be long now,_ he thought as he disappeared unnoticed into the flood of customers. _Not long at all._

As Eames and Alex walked up to the register, Eames couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. But she shook her head and tried to ignore it as they paid for the clothes, then walked out of the mall.

"Is it just me, or is that car following us?" Alex asked ten miles down the road. Eames turned her head to look at the car behind them, and a paralyzing fear crept over her, choking the air from her lungs. "Oh God," she hissed, turning back around in her seat. "Drive."

"What? What's wrong? What is it?"

"Drive!" As the word left her lips, the car behind them rammed into the back of the truck, making both of the women scream in surprise and fear.

Alex slammed her foot onto the gas, and the truck sped down the highway. "Hold on!" she shouted suddenly, and Eames grabbed her seat as the truck careened off of the side of the road and through a group of trees. Both of the women screamed as the truck collided with a large oak tree, and Eames' head cracked against the dashboard.

Regaining her bearings, Alex climbed out of the truck, then darted around to the other side and flung open the passenger side door. "Come on, Alex," she said fearfully, helping the smaller woman out of the car. They fled through the wooded area as fast as they could run. Finally Alex spotted a small hiding place, and she guided Eames to it and helped her lean against a tall tree.

"I think we're safe here," Alex gasped, and Eames nodded slightly, cursing under her breath as her head felt like it was splitting in half. Alex saw her pain, and she sat beside her and carefully turned Eames' head so she could examine her injury.

"God, you've got a nasty bump," Alex stated, and Eames moaned and closed her eyes. Tearing off a piece of her shirt, Alex pressed it to the bloody gash on Eames' forehead, then fell backwards onto her butt and sighed. The sun was sinking rapidly, and with it, the temperature, and Alex knew that she had to get her cousin to a hospital, and herself back to her husband.

Grabbing her cell phone from her back pocket, she dialed her husband's cell with bloody and trembling fingers.

_Walker._

"Walker? Where are you?" She could hear the distress in her voice, and she knew that her husband could, too.

_Alex, are you okay? What's wrong?_

"I'm fine, but Alex is hurt. We were being tailed, and I drove off the road and into a tree. Your cousin has a nice knot on her forehead, and she might have a concussion. Can you and Bobby come get us?"

_Okay, we'll get down there as soon as we can. Try to keep Alex awake, stay together, and for God's sakes, be careful._

She hung up the phone and glanced over at Eames, whose eyes had shut. Crawling over to the other woman's side, she gently shook her shoulder and said, "Alex? Alex, I need you to open your eyes for me, honey." Eames moaned again and forced her eyes open, looking groggily at Alex.

A twig snapped a few yards away, and both of the women froze. "Don't… move…" Alex hissed, her eyes carefully surveying the surrounding brush. Suddenly time seemed to stand still, and Eames held her breath, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

Alex's mouth opened, but before she could utter a sound, a shot resonated through the trees. "Come on!" Alex screamed, grabbing Eames' hand and pulling her to her feet, the panic rising in her throat as they broke into a dead run.

CIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTR

Unknown location

Walker shut his phone and whipped his truck around, heading for the place that his wife had described. "Is Alex okay?" Bobby demanded, his face as white as a sheet.

"They hit a tree, and Alex thinks she has a concussion. Other than that, they're okay," Walker answered, pressing harder on the gas pedal. A rock lodged itself in the pit of Bobby's stomach, and he turned to Walker and asked, "Do you have your gun with you?"

Realization shot through Walker, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter, giving Bobby a tight nod.

_Hold on, Alex,_ Bobby thought as the truck barreled down the interstate. _I'm coming. I'm coming._

CIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTRCIWTR

Another shot sounded, and Eames let out a pained yelp and fell to her knees, nearly bringing the other woman down with her. "Come on, Alex!" Alex begged, tugging on Eames' arm. "We've got to keep going!" Eames moaned painfully, then staggered to her feet, and Alex took her by the arm and continued to lead her through the maze of trees.

Finally they ducked behind a tree, and as they gasped for air, Alex said, "Who the hell is that?" "That's who's been trying to kill me and my partner. How the hell did they find us here?" she gasped desperately, holding her hand tightly to her injured forehead.

Alex sighed and scratched her head, and they both froze as a man with a gun appeared in front of them, his gun trained on them and a wicked smile on his face. "Hello, ladies," he purred, and Alex immediately stepped in front of Eames, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"What do you want?" Alex seethed, and the man tilted his head to the side and cocked the gun, motioning for her to move aside. Eames watched in horror as Alex looked at the man, then kicked the gun out of his hand, bringing him down to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Ignoring her pounding head, Eames darted forward and grabbed the gun off of the ground, pointing it at the man with trembling hands.

"Move out of the way, Alex," she growled, cocking the gun and sneering as the man shrank back. Alex saw the bloodlust in Eames' eyes, and she stepped over the man to stand beside her cousin.

"Alex, don't do this. Don't kill him. I know he deserves to die, but you know what'll happen if you pull that trigger," Alex pleaded softly.

"You're right. He does deserve to die. And I'm going to be the one who sees that he does," she growled, tightening her grip on the trigger. Alex knew that the petite blond meant her words, and she racked her brain desperately to find the words to convince her to give up the gun.

"Alex, if you shoot him, sure, you'll have your revenge. But it won't be self defense. You'll kill him while he's down on the ground." Eames shook her head and continued to aim the gun at him. She knew that her next words were dirty, but she had to do something. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger. But if you do, you'll go to jail, and Bobby won't have anybody." She saw Eames' arms drop a little, and she continued. "You're all he has in the world. If you go to jail for murder, who will he have then? Nobody. He'll be all alone. Do you really want to do that to him?"

That was it. With a sob, Eames' arms dropped to her side, and Alex carefully pried the gun from her hands, then pulled her into a protective hug. "I know, I know," she murmured as the smaller woman sobbed into her shoulder. "But it was the right thing to do. Now he will be punished to the full extent by the law, and I'll make sure he gets the most years possible. I promise."

The man started to rise to his feet, but Eames pulled away from Alex and slammed her fist into his jaw. "That was for Bobby," she snarled, ignoring his howls of pain. Then she grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into her knee, and Alex flinched at the sound of bones breaking. But Eames just shoved him back into the dirt, then spat on him and said, "And that was for me."

"Alex!" Both of the women turned toward the familiar voice, and Alex barely had time to react before her husband plowed into her, snatching her up in his arms. "Thank God," Walker murmured over and over, holding his wife to his chest as tightly as he could.

Bobby went to Eames slowly, running his trembling hand over the wounds on her head. "Oh God, that bastard shot you!" he growled, running his fingertips along the place where the bullet had grazed her temple. She winced and shuddered, brushing his hand away gently, then she took a step forward and leaned heavily against her partner, her adrenaline rush leaving her weak and tired. Bobby gently wrapped his good arm around her waist and supported her weight.

Releasing his wife, Walker crouched beside Rodney and moved to handcuff him. But before he could pull out his handcuffs, Rodney bolted upright and snatched Walker's gun from the holster at his hip. "My, how the tables have turned," he sneered, rising slowly to his feet.

Bobby instinctively moved in front of his injured partner, while Alex moved to stand beside her husband, whose hand was clenching and unclenching at his side. "Put the gun down, pal," Walker growled, taking a small step forward. "Just relax and drop the gun."

"Now why would I do that?" Rodney questioned, pointing the gun at Bobby, then at Walker. "I like my odds pretty good. Four unarmed idiots against me? That doesn't sound so bad." From behind Bobby, Rodney saw Eames move, and he shoved past Bobby and grabbed Eames' arm, yanking her to the ground behind him. She let out a shriek of pain, and Bobby took a step forward, but Rodney aimed the gun at the big detective's head.

"Bobby, get back!" Eames shrieked from the ground, and Rodney smiled evilly.

"Bobby, get back!" he imitated her in a falsetto voice, waving the gun around. Keeping his eye on the others, he reached back and grabbed a fistful of Eames' hair, roughly jerking her to her feet. She let out a small squeak, and he wrapped his arm around her throat and held her to him, shoving the gun against her temple.

"Let her go," Walker growled, taking a step forward. "Take me. Let my cousin go."

"No, Walker, don't!" Alex begged, clutching his arm.

He brushed her off and took another step forward, then said, "Please. Let my cousin go."

Rodney looked down at his captive, his eyes darting wildly between the members of the group. Finally he shoved Eames in Bobby's direction and grabbed Walker, thrusting the barrel of the gun to Walker's temple.

Bobby caught his partner with his good arm before she hit the ground, and he fell to his knees in the dirt with Eames carefully cradled to his broad chest. "I've got you, Alex," he murmured, glaring up at Rodney.

Rodney just sneered down at him and mocked, "I've got you, Alex. Oh, my pretty Alex." As he continued to mock them, Walker made eye contact with his wife and nodded discreetly, and she nodded back at him ever so slightly. Bobby watched as Walker shoved his elbow into Rodney's stomach, then smashed his fist into the stunned man's mouth.

Rodney let out a pained yelp and stepped toward Bobby and Eames, and Walker snatched the gun from his hand, then fired one shot into Rodney's chest.

"You can't kill me!" Rodney shouted, taking another step in Bobby's and Eames' direction. Walker fired another shot into his chest, but he laughed and kept walking.

"Shoot him in the head, Walker!" Alex screamed, and Walker aimed the gun at Rodney's head, and the other man stopped dead in his tracks. Walker saw him reach for something in his pocket, and without blinking, shot Rodney in the center of his forehead.

Eames heard a dull thud, and she buried her face in her partner's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Walker reholstered the gun, and Alex rushed into her husband's arms, cradling the back of his neck with her trembling hands. He exhaled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close to his chest.

Somewhere in the distance, they all heard someone approach, and Walker stiffened, his hand reaching for the gun on his hip again. Bobby gripped Eames tighter, hiding his face in her hair. A few seconds later, Trivette, Gage and Sydney appeared from the thick foliage, their guns drawn.

"Are you guys okay?" Trivette shouted, slowly lowering his gun to his side.

Alex sighed and leaned against Walker, who nodded and said, "We're fine." Then he pulled his gun back out of his holster and handed it to Trivette, saying, "This is evidence. He's dead, though."

Gage and Sydney crouched down beside Bobby and Eames, and Gage reached out and carefully touched Bobby's shoulder, saying, "Are you two okay?" Bobby looked up slowly, then leaned his head down again and whispered into his partner's ear. The two Rangers watched as the woman raised her head and slowly pulled away from her partner, then rose unsteadily to her feet.

Sydney shot out a hand and helped Eames remain on her feet, then gently guided her to an awaiting jeep. As she climbed inside, she turned to Sydney and said, "Where's Bobby? I'm not leaving without him." Sydney turned around to look for her partner, and she spotted him walking beside Bobby. Turning back to Eames, she said, "They're coming. My partner's bringing your partner over here right now."

Eames looked past Sydney, sighing in relief as Gage and Bobby approached the jeep. Gage guided the big detective to the other side of the jeep and helped him inside, and Eames immediately crawled across the backseat and into Bobby's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her trembling, and he gently covered her lips with his, kissing her tenderly.

Gage and Sydney shut the doors, then climbed into the front seats. Gage looked in the review mirror at Bobby, and Bobby nodded at him. He nodded back and started the car, and the jeep raced down the highway with the sirens blaring.

Walker and Alex watched the jeep carrying Bobby and Eames drive away, and she reached up and touched Walker's face, then kissed him sweetly. "Come on, Walker. Let's go," she murmured, taking his hand and leading him to his car.

WTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTR

Dallas Airport

"Bye, Walker," Eames said sadly, hugging her cousin, then Alex. Pulling away, she wiped a tear away, then stood beside her partner and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Make sure to call when you land," Walker smiled, slipping his arm around his wife's middle. Bobby and Eames nodded, then climbed onto the plane and waved goodbye to the Ranger and A.D.A.

Walker and Alex watched as the plane took off into the beautiful blue sky, and they smiled at each other before turning and walking away arm in arm.

Alex looked out the window of the plane and smiled as they lifted up into the air, the white and fluffy clouds separating as they flew through them. Turning her head, her eyes met Bobby's, and she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly. He turned in his seat and gently touched the white bandage that wrapped around her head, then caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"This has been a really long week," Alex moaned, closing her eyes and pushing her oversized chair back into a reclining position. Bobby smiled and copied her actions, sighing contentedly as she leaned over the armrest and laid her head on his chest, draping one arm protectively over his waist. A few minutes later, they were both sound asleep, happily cuddled against each other.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" one stewardess murmured to another. "They look so adorable together." The other stewardess nodded in agreement as they looked at the sleeping couple. The woman was cuddled into the man's chest, and the man had his arm wrapped around her. They were both wearing content smiles, and the stewardesses smiled at each other, then one stepped forward and draped a blanket over the sleeping couple.

TBC...

A/N: Nope, that's not the end, dear readers! There's still more to come... (evil laughter) And I thought that that inner conflict with Eames wanting to kill that SOB was good. I knew that if anything could make her put the gun down, it would be Bobby. And be on the lookout for my next CI story, Their Boys. Lots of fun there! So review, and I'll see ya'll again soon!


	10. Partners And Lovers

Woo hoo! I'm finally back with an update on this story! It seems that we're nearing the end of this story, and with the epilogue in sight, it seems that my longest story to date has finally reached it's ending. Enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine! I've tried, and I've tried, but they're still not mine!

Special shout outs go to Confused, who has helped me with this brain child from the day I started it, and Infinity Star and Blucougar, who've both inspired my writing so much. Thanks!

Parking lot of Major Case Precinct

As Alex guided the car to a stop, she pulled the key out of the ignition, then turned to her partner. "You ready for this?" he asked, and she nodded in anticipation. They climbed out of the car and walked into the Major Case Squad building. In the elevator, Bobby pulled her into a loving embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She pulled away and placed her tiny hands on his cheeks, pressing her lips to his and closing her eyes. "I love you, Bobby," she murmured against his lips, and he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Alex." Then they pulled away as the elevator door opened, and they walked into the station arm in arm.

Deakins was sitting at his desk with his nose buried in paperwork when Mike knocked on the door. "Come in," he said, and the detectives walked into his office.

"You have got to see this," Carolyn said excitedly, and Mike nodded in agreement. Deakins looked at them curiously, then stood up and followed them out of the office. Turning the corner, his mouth dropped in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

Bobby was sitting at his desk with a cast on his right arm, flipping through the pages of a file in front of him. And across from him sat Alex, who was busily typing on her keyboard, a white bandage wrapped around her head. Both of them had secretive smiles on their faces as they continued to work busily, and a smile appeared on Deakin's own face as he watched them for a moment, then walked back into his office.

Alex watched Deakins smile at them out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced up at Bobby, shooting him an impish smile. "They saw us," she murmured, and he nodded, keeping his nose buried in the file in front of him. She shook her head and continued to type, aware of the protective glances they were receiving from Mike and Carolyn.

Across the room, Carolyn glanced over at Bobby and Alex as they worked, and Mike caught her. "They're fine," he murmured, leaning back in his chair.

"I know," she sighed, biting the tip of her pen. "I just... you know?"

He nodded understandingly. "I know. I know." Then he leaned forward and smiled wickedly at her, and she raised one eyebrow curiously. "You know, you are driving me crazy with that pen," he purred, and she rolled her eyes and tossed the pen at him, smacking him in the center of his forehead.

"You need to learn to behave," she muttered, laughing at his sour expression as he leaned back and rubbed his forehead. He just shook his head and began typing on the keyboard in front of him again.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

SVU Precinct

"Back away slowly with your hands in the air, Munch," Fin growled, and Munch backed away from the coffee pot with a snort.

"My coffee isn't that bad!" Munch muttered defensively, but Fin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, it isn't."

"You know, I agree with Fin on that one," a familiar voice called from the front of the room, and Munch threw his hands in the air and turned around to give whoever it was a sound tongue lashing. Cragen and Fin both laughed as Munch's mouth fell open when he saw Elliot and Olivia standing in the bullpen.

"Welcome back, you two," Cragen said, pulling Elliot and Olivia into a large hug. When he pulled away, Fin embraced Olivia.

"Good to have you home, baby girl," he murmured, kissing her forehead affectionately. She kissed his cheek, and he stepped back to allow Munch to hug her.

"Well, don't I feel left out?" Elliot pouted jokingly, and Cragen, Munch and Olivia laughed when Fin threw his arms around Elliot and nearly crushed him against his chest. Elliot shoved him away, and both of the men laughed as they patted each other on the shoulder. After a moment, his smile faded, and he rushed back to Olivia's side, saying, "Crap, sorry, Liv."

She rolled her eyes and hobbled over to the nearest chair, followed closely by Elliot. "I'm fine, El," she protested as he took her crutches and helped her down into the chair.

"Ah, I've missed this," Munch said, and the group looked at him strangely. "Just this. Talking about my theories, waiting on another case." He peered over the tops of his sunglasses at Elliot and Olivia. "You two acting like you're not desperately in love with each other."

Elliot and Olivia both blushed and looked away, and Fin and Munch laughed while Cragen tried to stifle his own smile.

"Come on, give it up you two," Fin said, sitting on the desk beside Elliot and Olivia. "When did it happen? How did it happen?"

"What my school girl trapped inside a grown man's body partner means is, are you two together yet, or what?" Munch asked, and the partners in suspicion looked up at Cragen helplessly.

He just smiled at them, and Olivia finally said, "Okay, you guys really want to know?" The men nodded, and she caught Elliot by surprise and pulled him down into her lap, kissing him firmly as the men stared in surprise and shock.

Ending the kiss, Elliot rose up out of his partner's lap, then smirked at the men and said, "That answer your questions?" They nodded dumbly, and he and Olivia laughed at their friends.

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBA

As Alex opened the door of the apartment she shared with her partner, the scent of Italian and roses immediately greeted her. She toed off her shoes, then hung her gun holster and jacket up on the coat rack beside the door. "Bobby? Where are you?" she called, and soft music suddenly filled the apartment.

Something on the floor caught her eye, and her heart raced when she saw rose petals that made a trail into her bedroom. She followed the trail of roses into her bedroom, and she held her hand over her heart and sighed in awe when she saw the lit candles scattered around the room, and more rose petals covering their bed.

"Bobby?"

"In here, Alex," Bobby purred from her bathroom, and she walked in, her heart melting at the sight of dozens of lit candles and a bathtub filled with her favorite lavender bubble bath.

"What's this?" she asked in amazement, and Bobby stood up from his seat on the edge of the tub and drew her into his arms.

"This is for you," he answered, resting his large hands on her hips.

"What for?"

"No reason," he answered, kissing her neck softly. She trembled beneath his touch, and he took her by the hand and led her to the bathtub.

She slowly reached for the hem of her shirt, but he stilled her hand with his and asked, "Are you sure about this, Alex?"

She paused, then said, "I don't know. But if you don't try, you'll never know." He smiled at her response and moved his hand, and she undid the button of her slacks with trembling fingers. Once it was undone, she reached up and unbuttoned the front of her shirt, revealing herself slowly to Bobby's dark, watchful eyes.

The shirt slid away, and she stepped out of her slacks, standing in her underwear in front of him. A light blush crept across her cheeks as her hand reached to cover the scars on her abdomen, but he stopped her with a gentle hand.

"Don't," he murmured, and her hand fell away. He took an uncertain step forward and took her into his arms, kissing her softly. "I love you so much," he said between kisses, and she melted in his arms.

He pulled his back, his eyes searching hers for permission before his large hand carefully undid her bra clasp, and it fell away. Then he gently rolled her underwear off of his hips, and the soft material fell into a puddle on the floor. Once she was completely unclothed, he took her hand again and led her to the tub.

She climbed in, moaning softly as she sank into the hot water. Bobby smiled and kissed her softly, then picked up a washcloth and began washing her body gently.

Once she was clean and the water was cool, Bobby stood up and walked out of the room, then returned with a soft white robe in his hand. She stood up, and he wrapped it around her, then helped her back out of the tub.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, watching as he closed the bathroom door, then turned soft music on. "Bobby, you really didn't have to do-"

He silenced her with a soft kiss, then looked into her hazel eyes as he said, "But I wanted to do this for you, Alex." Then he sat down beside her and smoothed back an errant stray of hair out of her face. A tear fell from Alex's eye, and Bobby kissed it away gently.

"Bobby, I... I don't know what to say," she murmured, resting her hand on his chest. He smiled tenderly at her. She surprised him by pushing him back against the pillows and straddling him, and he grabbed her waist and held her still.

"Alex, are you sure this is what you want? Are you ready for this?" he asked, running one hand through her hair. "I know it's only been a few months since the attack."

"And I'm ready," she stated firmly, laying on his chest. "I want you, Bobby. Please. I want you."

He smiled at her again, then carefully rolled the two of them over so that he was supporting himself on his arms and looking down at her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, brushing his lips along her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy his tender ministrations. It was the first time she had been intimate with anyone since her attack, and it was Bobby. She wanted to enjoy every second of it.

He seemed to sense her hesitation, and he looked down into her eyes and said, "Alex, you are so beautiful and so... amazing. I love you so much, and I'm going to make this night absolutely perfect for you. This is all about you."

She swallowed, then reached out hesitantly and unzipped his pants, then gently pushed them down. The size of him made her heart race with nervous anticipation, but she ignored her anxiety and reached out and touched him with her small hand. His eyes glazed over, but he quickly pushed her hand away and kissed her softly. "Tonight's about you, Alex," he restated firmly, and she watched as he pulled off his shirt, then gently pulled her robe away.

The ceiling did a slow revolution above her as his fingers traced her stomach, then traveled downwards and stroked her slowly. "Just... just tell me if you don't like something, okay, Alex?" he murmured, and she nodded robotically, her hands balling the blankets in her fists as she stared up at the ceiling.

He continued to caress her slowly, her pleasure suddenly washing over her with such a beautiful, intense force that tears came to her eyes.

Finally he returned to her head, and she watched as he laid on his side, his hand supporting his head. His left hand gently traced the V of her neck, then traveled down to pause at the valley between her heaving breasts.

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling softly when she realized that his dark eyes were studying her with love and a hint of sadness. She reached one shaking hand up, placing her palm against his stubble covered cheek. "Hi," she whispered, running her thumb along his strong jaw.

"Hi."

His hand covered hers, then he wrapped his hand around hers, bringing it to his mouth. She watched with heavy lidded eyes as he kissed each padded fingertip tenderly, then rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

Her heart started racing again, and she bravely draped her leg over his, smiling at his shocked expression. The shocked look disappeared, and a slow, sexy grin took it's place.

She smiled when he gently rolled over onto her, pinning her beneath his warm bulk. With a soft sigh, she reached up and tangled the fingers of one hand in the soft hair that dusted across his muscular chest, occasionally stopping to feel the muscles that rippled beneath his skin.

He supported his upper body with his arms, suspending himself over her as he pressed soft kisses to her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and shut her eyes, allowing a soft moan to escape her lips as he caressed her bare stomach with his fingertips. Suddenly the fire in her stomach raged out of control, and she buried her hands in his hair and moaned, "I need you, Bobby. Please."

He smiled at her plea, then he gently parted her legs with one large hand. Keeping his dark eyes on her light honey ones, he slowly entered her, keeping a tight reign on his urges.

She gasped softly as he entered her, but he quickly covered her mouth with his, his lip running over her bottom lip until she parted her lips and allowed him access. He continued to kiss her as he moved one hand to grip the headboard, and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he fought to keep his body in check.

She placed her hands on his back, feeling the quivering of his muscles beneath her tender touch. She sensed his struggle, and she raised her head and whispered into his ear, "It's okay, Bobby. I won't break."

He smiled at her statement, then slowly began to move inside of her, each thrust deepening their trust within each other. She let out a small cry, and, fearing that he had hurt her, he started to pull back. But she tightened her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, whispering, "Faster, Bobby. Please."

Smiling again, he brushed her sweat soaked bangs out of her face, then kissed her as his thrusts built in their intensity and momentum. Her eyes slipped shut and her breathing grew ragged as he continued to plunge into her, giving her everything she ever wanted, everything she had ever needed, and taking so little in return, just like he always did.

Finally she spiraled over the edge into delirious pleasure, and after two more thrusts, he quickly followed her, careful not to crush her as he laid his head on her chest. When she opened her eyes again, she reached down and ran her fingers softly through his thick, dark curls.

She loved him so much, and she wondered why it had taken over six years for her to finally realize it. Maybe she was too afraid to see it. Or maybe she just hadn't been able to. Whatever the reason, he was there now, and something told her that he wasn't going to leave.

He pushed himself off of her, and her chest tightened with fear at the loss of his warmth. But he quickly returned, wrapping his strong arms around her as he carefully turned them onto their sides. He softly kissed her neck, and she shivered and turned over in his arms so she could rest her ear against his heart. It was racing wildly, and she smiled as she realized that she had done that to him.

He felt her smile, and he kissed the top of her head, one hand traveling down to rest on her hip. "That was amazing," he breathed into her hair.

She looked up into his warm chocolate eyes and placed her palm against his cheek, caressing his jaw as she said, "Yes, it was. I've never... I've never felt anything so incredible."

He tightened his arms around her, his left hand absently tracing patterns in her soft and supple skin. Suddenly his hand reached the scars on her stomach, and tears flooded her eyes as he swept her beneath him and began softly kissing each mark that marred her skin.

"You... are... absolutely perfect," he whispered between kisses, and she shivered and lost herself in the feel and essence that was purely Bobby Goren.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Birds chirping softly outside of the window woke Alex, and she stretched lazily and curled her toes, then rolled over into the warmth that was beside her.

The warmth moved and moaned, and Alex's heart warmed when her partner's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his strong chest. His breaths ruffled her hair slightly, and she closed her eyes and listened to his soothing heartbeat.

As they laid there together in the tangled sheets with the first rays of sunlight creeping into the room, Alex played with Bobby's hair absently as she thought. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life, far surpassing the fantasies she had held about her partner. Yes, he had met them and so much more.  
Even though she had been terrified, he had soon replaced her fear with love and warmth, replacing each terrible memory with two soft and tender ones.

She watched his sleeping face, seeing him in a way that she or anyone else was rarely privileged to see him. His face was relaxed, his lips curled into a small smile as he dreamt peacefully, something she knew that he did rarely. His hand still rested on her hip, and she reached over and picked it up in her own. Then she placed her hand in his palm, smiling when his fingers curled around her small hand and held it tightly.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered, pulling his arm back over her waist and cuddling into his chest. With him sleeping peacefully beside her, it didn't take her long at all to fall asleep. And even as she slept, she dreamt about him, and the fact that she had finally found her way into his well protected heart.

TBC...

A/N: Ah, yes, all that's left is the epilogue, unless I decide to split the last chapter in half. But I'm pretty sure that I won't. Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews rock my Bobby and Elliot lovin' socks!


	11. Love Will Always Win

Well, here we are. The final chapter of my longest story to date, Lost. First, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, or added me to their favorites. It really means a lot to me. Secondly, I'd really like this story to hit 100 reviews, so whoever hits 100, I'll write a story, songfic, oneshot, or drabble about whatever they want. This story has become very special to me, and I hate to see it end. But as I've said before, I'm looking forward to writing bigger and better stories. As Blucougar said, I've grown a lot with this story, and I'm ready for the next big project. So, without further ado, here's the final chapter of one of my favorite stories to write, Lost. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: 145 stories, and they're still not mine!! Heh...

This final chapter is dedicated to Blucougar, InfinityStar, Paige AKA The Confused One, for sticking by me for nearly a year while I wrote, rewrote, and rewrote this story, and to the memory of my late Uma, who encouraged me to write since I was big enough to hold a pencil.

"I still don't know how you both managed to get your partners pregnant at the same time," Deakins exclaimed in exasperation as he walked out of his office. Both Bobby and Mike were crouched down beside their partner's chairs and rubbing the women's swollen stomachs.

Alex and Carolyn shrugged, then Alex said, "Well… I think it started something like this." Then she pulled Bobby up and pressed her lips against his, giggling when she heard Deakins groan loudly.

"Okay, okay, knock it off," Deakins ordered, his hand over his eyes. "What are you two doing here anyways? You're both due in a week!"

Carolyn and Alex both rolled their eyes, while their partners frowned at them. "They made us come," Carolyn answered. "These apes thought it would be better if they could watch us constantly, seeing as how we're made of glass and could break any second!"

"That I believe," Deakins stated with a chuckle. "Well-"

"Hold that thought, Cap," Alex said suddenly, rubbing her stomach. Every pair of eyes in the room suddenly focused on her, and she inhaled sharply. "Yeah, someone had better get me to the hospital, and I mean right now."

Bobby's eyes widened, and Deakins quickly called the hospital while Bobby helped Alex out of her chair.

"Okay, they're expecting you guys," Deakins said, and Bobby nodded as he guided Alex out of the bullpen.

Once they were gone, Deakins turned to Mike and Carolyn and said, "You two go ahead and head home. I'm going up to the hospital with them."

Mike nodded and helped Carolyn to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist as he said, "Come on, Car. Let's get the two of you home and in bed."

She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to lead her out of the room, and Deakins followed them soon after.

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBA

"God, this hurts!" Alex moaned, falling back against the pillows after another contraction ended. Bobby held her hand and gently wiped her face with a cool, damp cloth.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured gently. "But just think. Soon we'll have our own little girl or boy."

She looked at him with bright eyes and said, "That would be a refreshing change of pace."

He knew exactly what she was referring to. Five years ago, he had sat by her side as she delivered her nephew, then handed him to her sister and brother in law. But this time was different. This time, instead of coming home empty handed, she would be a mother to a beautiful little boy or girl.

"Yeah, this time we'll be the ones doing the three a.m. feedings and getting covered in baby formula," he said with a smile, and she squeezed his hand.

"I'm so glad that this is our baby," she whispered quietly, and he leaned over and softly kissed her forehead.

"Yes, this is our baby. And I couldn't be more excited." Then he stood up and placed his big hands over her swollen middle. "You hear that, little one? Come on out so your mommy and I can meet you."

She laughed, and he returned to his seat just as another contraction forced her to bear down and grip his hand as tightly as she could.

"Well, Miss Eames, let's have a look and see where we're at," Dr. Andrea Page said as she walked into the room and sat on a stool at the foot of Alex's bed. After a quick examination, she looked up at Alex and Bobby and said, "You're only at two centimeters, so this could take a while."

Alex fell back against the pillows with an exasperated groan, saying, "My nephew only took two hours! This isn't fair!"

Bobby looked at a surprised Page and explained, "She was a surrogate for her sister."

"Ah."

Suddenly the three heard a loud clamoring coming from down the hall, and Alex moaned and threw her free arm over her eyes, saying, "No, not now! I can't do this!"

A few seconds later, the room was filled with most of the Eames clan, and Alex grabbed Bobby's arm and said, "Do you think they saw me, or can I still make a break for it?"

Bobby chuckled deeply and whispered into her ear, "I think it's too late to run."

"Damn it."

As several of her aunts and uncles began talking to her, she tried to smile and be happy, but the truth was that the whole thing reminded her of when she gave birth to her nephew, and her blood pressure began to rise. Bobby was the first to notice it, and he squeezed her hand and kissed her hair, saying, "Alex, you need to calm down, okay?"

Before she could reply, Page came into the room, saw Alex's high blood pressure, and she said, "Okay, I'm going to need everyone except the daddy to clear out of here. All of this commotion isn't good for mom or the baby."

The members of the Eames family shuffled reluctantly out of the room, until only Alex, Bobby, and Dr. Page were left in the room.

"That's better," Page said as Alex's blood pressure slowly returned to normal.

Alex leaned over and rested her head against Bobby's shoulder, and he gently stroked her hair.

"Well, things are moving along very well. You're at five centimeters, and if it keeps up, this baby will be here in no time," Page stated with a smile, and Bobby and Alex watched as she walked back out of the room, leaving them alone again.

Closing her eyes, Alex groaned and said, "Can you finish this for me, Bobby?"

He flat out laughed and kissed her cheek, smoothing her sweat soaked hair back as he said, "Sorry, baby." He thought for a moment, then said, "You know what would be really funny? If Carolyn was having their baby right now."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically as another contraction tore through her small frame, making her cry out in pain.

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBA

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" Mike asked Carolyn nervously, wringing his hands. "I mean, what if something goes wrong?"

"She and the baby will be just fine," Kelly said, running a cool cloth along Carolyn's forehead. "Women do this every day. Sometimes it's better for the mother and the baby to be at home. It's more calming and relaxing."

"He's just a big baby under that tough guy exterior," Carolyn explained, gritting her teeth as another contraction forced her to bear down.

The midwife positioned herself at Carolyn's feet, and she said, "Okay, Carolyn, you're at five centimeters." She looked up at Mike, who was pacing nervously, and she thought of a way to keep him occupied.

Rising to her feet, she grabbed Mike's arm and guided him to stand behind Carolyn. "Just sit right here," she instructed, and he sat down behind Carolyn. "Now, put your arms right here." She guided his arms to wrap carefully around Carolyn's middle, just below her breasts, and Carolyn leaned back against Mike's chest.

"Oh, this does feel much better," Carolyn moaned, and Mike kissed her neck and smoothed her hair away from her forehead.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Kelly asked as she crouched down beside them, and Mike glanced at Carolyn.

"No, not yet," he answered.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. We wanted it to be a surprise," Carolyn finished.

Another contraction tore through her body, and Mike held her as she gritted her teeth in pain. "This is going to take forever!" she exclaimed, falling back against Mike as the contraction subsided and allowed her to relax.

Kelly just smiled and continued to monitor Carolyn's progress as they awaited the birth of the new arrival.

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBA

"Ah!" Alex screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Bobby flinched and squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she screamed again and gripped his hand as hard as she could.

"Okay, Miss Eames, your baby's crowning," Page called from the foot of the bed. "Dad, would you like to come down here?"

A huge grin nearly split his face, and Bobby kissed Alex's forehead, then joined Page. "Okay, Alex. Push!" Page ordered, and she let out another scream as she bore down.

Bobby watched in pure amazement as his child was born, and Page said, "Congratulations. It's a beautiful little girl. Would you like to cut the cord?"

He nodded, and a nurse handed him a small pair of scissors. Page showed him where to cut the cord, and as he did, a tear fell down his cheek at the wonder of it all. The baby let out a tiny wail, and he laughed and wiped the tear from his cheek.

The nurse took their daughter, and he followed her and watched as she carefully cleaned, weighed, and measured the screaming newborn. After wrapping her in a small pink blanket, the smiling nurse laid the baby in Bobby's arms.

"How is she, Bobby?" Alex called weakly from the bed, and Bobby smiled widely at her and walked back over to the bed.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he asked softly as he laid the baby in Alex's arms.

"Hello there, beautiful," Alex cried as she held their daughter for the first time.

The baby let out another wail, and Dr. Page suggested, "Why don't you try feeding her?"

Alex wiped her tears away and pulled her hospital gown down, then adjusted the newborn in her arms so she could eat. The baby immediately quieted and began to eat, and Alex began crying again as she said, "Bobby, she's so beautiful."

"She takes after you," Bobby stated, perching himself carefully on the edge of Alex's bed.

She laughed and shook her head, stroking her daughter's soft downy of nearly jet black hair as she said, "Bobby, she's too young to look like anyone but herself."

"Do we have a name for her yet?" Page asked cheerfully, and Bobby looked at Alex.

"Yeah, we do," Alex confirmed. "Her name is Laine Tanner Goren."

"That's a very pretty name," Page stated as she wrote it down on a clipboard. She smiled at them again, then walked out of the room, and Alex leaned heavily on Bobby as they stared at their tiny daughter cradled in Alex's arms. She sighed heavily, and Bobby looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. "I know… I know it's stupid, but I can't help but think that any minute now, my sister's going to walk through that door and take this baby, too." A tear slid down her cheek, and she sniffed quietly.

"Alex," Bobby whispered as he carefully pulled her into his embrace and held them both in his arms. "Your sister is not going to take our daughter. You did a wonderful thing by giving her Nathan, but this is our baby. Mine and yours. No one, and I mean no one, is going to take her away from us. I promise you that."

She looked up into his eyes, searching their brown depths for a shred of deception. But there was none to be found, and she kissed him softly, then rested her head against his chest. She watched as he reached down and brushed his fingers along their daughter's cheek, and they both smiled when she opened her eyes and wrapped her entire tiny fist around his long finger.

"Thank you, Bobby," she murmured, and he looked at her questiongly.

"For what?"

"For my beautiful, healthy daughter," she answered, and he chuckled deeply.

"I think I should be thanking you, Alex," he murmured, pressing his face into her hair. She smiled and raised one arm, running her hand softly through his hair. When he raised his head again, he realized that she was falling asleep, and he carefully lifted Laine into his arms and held her close to his chest.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to the baby. She yawned and opened her eyes, and Bobby's breath was stolen as he realized that one eye was hazel, and the other was as dark as his own.

"Hi," Deakins said from the door, and Bobby looked up at him and smiled, motioning for him to join them. He walked over to the bed, and Bobby carefully rose to his feet. "Who's this?" the older man asked, and Bobby's mouth curled up into a proud smile.

"Captain, this is our daughter, Laine Tanner Goren," Bobby said softly, and Deakins extended his arms and carefully held the baby.

"She's precious, Bobby," he murmured, and Bobby beamed. "How's Alex?"

"She's sleeping right now, but they're both just fine," Bobby reassured him.

"It's amazing."

"What is?" Bobby asked curiously.

"This little miracle. You two are blessed, Bobby," Deakins murmured. "I remember when each of my daughters were born. There's nothing that can compare to hearing your child's first cry, or holding that little baby for the first time and knowing that you helped bring her into this world."

Tears welled in Bobby's eyes, and he wiped at his eyes and touched his daughter's tiny forehead.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave, but I'll be back tomorrow," Deakins said as he laid Laine in Bobby's arms again. "That sure is a sweet sight."

Bobby watched him go, then he walked over to the window and stared out at the starry night sky, as though it was the first time he had ever seen it. He looked over at Alex's sleeping form, then back at the stars again, and he murmured, "I may not know how to be a dad, Laine, but I'll learn. And I'll do everything I can not to let you down."

Laine gurgled and kicked her tiny feet, and Bobby kissed her tiny fist, then slowly began to rock her gently in his arms.

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBA

"He's perfect," Carolyn cried as Jamie laid her newborn son on her heaving chest.

Mike looked over her shoulder at the squalling newborn, and his heart was instantly stolen.

"Shh, shh," Carolyn murmured, rocking back and forth slowly. "My little boy. He's perfect, isn't he, Mike?"

Mike reached around her and touched his son's cheek, then said, "Yeah, Car. He's perfect."

Jamie placed the messy sheets in a garbage bag, then looked at Carolyn and Mike and said, "So, what are you going to name him?"

Carolyn turned her head and looked at Mike, then smiled at Jamie and said, "His name's Michael Logan, Jr."

Jamie smiled at them, then said, "Well, we need to get you to the hospital and make sure everything's alright with you two."

Worry suddenly rose in Mike's stomach, and he carefully slid from behind Carolyn, then rose to his feet and said, "Can you walk, Carolyn?"

Jamie cut in. "I wouldn't suggest that."

Mike saw that Carolyn was about to argue, and he said, "Okay, you heard her, Car." Jamie lifted the baby out of Carolyn's arms, and Mike grunted as he picked his partner up and held her to his chest. "Let's go."

An hour later, Mike was sitting beside Carolyn's bed and holding their son as she slept peacefully.

"Hey there, little man," he murmured as he saw his son's eyes open. The baby snuffled, and Mike rose to his feet and walked around, bouncing the newborn gently. "Don't cry. Let's let mama sleep. She's really tired."

A pair of dark brown eyes peered up at him, and he chuckled softly. "Yeah, you look like your mom already." He sighed and walked around the room, occasionally glancing over at his sleeping partner.

"You are so lucky, Mike," he murmured to his son. "Your mom loves you more than anything. And so do I." He sat in the chair again, adjusting his son in his arms. "I tell you, little guy. When I was growing up, I didn't even know my dad. But it's not going to be like that with you. You've got the greatest, smartest most beautiful woman in the world for your mom, and you've got me for a dad."

He sighed and looked down at his hands that were holding his son, and he said, "I know I'll make my share of screw-ups, always have. But you won't ever have to be like me, wondering if your mom and dad love you. Because we do love you, little man."

Carolyn stirred in her bed, and Mike watched her eyes open slowly. "Mike?" she called groggily as she looked around the room.

"It's okay, Car," he murmured, rising to his feet. She watched as he carefully sat down beside her on the bed. "We're both right here."

She sat up in the bed, and he laid their son in her arms, then reached behind her and repositioned the pillows. "He's probably hungry," she murmured as she pulled her hospital issued gown down and positioned her son so he could eat. He immediately latched onto her breast, and they watched in amazement as their son ate.

"He's amazing, Carolyn," Mike murmured, pressing one long finger against his son's palm and smiling when the baby's little fist wrapped tightly around his long finger. "Our son. I really like that."

She smiled and craned her head upward, and he pressed his lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss, full of hope and promise.

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBA

He felt Alex's stare on his back, and he rose out of his chair and walked back to the bed slowly, sitting on the edge of the mattress as he laid Laine in her mother's arms.

"Can you believe it, Alex?" he asked softly, watching Alex coo at their little girl. "We're parents."

"Yeah," she murmured, touching her fingertips to the baby's cheek. "After… after everything that happened last year, I never thought it would happen."

He frowned and kissed the top of her head, then wrapped his arm around her. "Well, it did," he said, and she laid her head on his chest. "We've got each other, and now we have Laine, our perfect, beautiful daughter."

"Mm hmm," she sighed dreamily. "Our baby. I love the sound of that, Bobby."

He nuzzled his face against her neck and sighed contentedly. "I do too, Alex. I do too." He paused, and she felt his hesitation.

"What is it, Bobby?" she asked warily.

His mind drifted back to a small black box in the corner of his sock drawer, and after a moment of contemplation, he said, "There's only one thing that could make me even happier."

She watched with wide eyes as he climbed off of the bed and knelt down beside her, taking her free hand in his. "Alex Eames," he started quietly, and already a tear fell down her cheek. "I never… I never thought I was deserving of love, or even capable of it. But then, you walked into my life, and everything changed."

She sniffled and squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue.

"When we met, I knew that there was something about you, something that… that made me whole. Something I knew I could never live without. And I was right. Now here we are, almost nine years later, and we have a child together." He pulled her hand to his mouth and turned it so that the palm was facing up, and he kissed it.

"You make me whole, Alex. Without you, I'm only half of a person, and I never want to feel like that again. I love you and our daughter more than anything, and I want to wake up to the two of you every morning. I want you to be my wife, Eames. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't find her voice, but she nodded as the tears poured down her cheeks, and he smiled and pushed himself up, gathering her carefully into his arms.

"Thank you, Alex. Thank you," he whispered over and over again into her hair.

Eleven Months Later…

"Where do you think you're going, Scooter?" Carolyn laughed as her eleven month old son quickly crawled away from her. He giggled and ducked as she attempted to pick him up, and she sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mike whispered against her neck as his arms encircled her waist.

"Your son," she sighed, leaning back against his chest.

He started to say something, but before he could, there was a knock on the door. "That's Bobby and Alex," he said, and Carolyn went to the door and opened it.

"Hey," she greeted them cheerfully. "Come on in." Bobby and Alex stepped inside, and Bobby shook the snow out of his hair.

"Hey, gorgeous," Carolyn cooed at the little girl in Alex's arms, and Laine buried her face in her mother's neck.

"Bobby, that child gets more and more like you every day," Mike stated, appearing beside Carolyn with their son in his arms. As soon as he saw Laine, Mike Jr. began chattering and struggling in his father's grasp, his chubby little arms reaching out for her.

The adults smiled, and Mike and Alex walked over to the playpen in the living room and placed the children in it. "Have fun, kids," Alex said with a smile, and the four adults went into the kitchen.

"Well, there was a reason that we asked you two to come over," Carolyn said as they took their seats at the table, and Alex and Bobby glanced at each other. "Mike, do you want to tell them?"

He grinned and nudged her shoulder, saying, "Nah, sweetheart. I know you're dying to tell them. Go ahead."

"We're engaged!" she squealed, and Alex stood up and hugged her best friend, laughing excitedly.

"Let me see the ring!" Alex demanded, and Carolyn extended her left hand. Alex studied the diamond engagement ring on her friend's hand, then hugged her again.

Suddenly an idea sprang into Alex's mind, and she grabbed Carolyn's hands and said, "Car, what do you think about a double wedding?"

Carolyn's eyes widened, and she said, "Oh my God, Alex! That would be incredible!"

The men exchanged helpless looks, and the women planned and the babies played together.

A month later, in a small civil ceremony and in the presence of their families, children, friends and coworkers, Mike and Carolyn and Bobby and Alex were married. Alex became Mrs. Bobby Goren, and Carolyn became Mrs. Mike Logan.

After the ceremony, the two newly wedded couples walked out onto the dance floor, and the guests watched as they danced to a Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood duet, Love Will Always Win.

Mike and Carolyn watched as Bobby spun Alex around, and Mike wrapped his arms around Carolyn's waist. She responded by wrapping one arm around his neck and winding the other around his waist.

Hold on like there's no tomorrow

There can be no sorrow

Right here where we stand

Living only for this moment

All we've ever wanted

Is right here in our hands

And some will say that we're sure to fall

Try and build their walls between us

Holding tightly to her new husband, Alex rested her head on his chest and slipped her arms around his neck, listening to his heart beating.

The music floated around them, and every pair of eyes in the room were on the dancing couples. Finally, one by one, other couples stepped out onto the dance floor, including Elliot and Olivia.

"You are so beautiful," Elliot purred, kissing Olivia's forehead, then her soft lips.

She blushed at the compliment, and he held her closer to his body, slowly guiding her in circles.

"I'm glad we came," Sydney said softly, and Gage flashed her a crooked smile.

"Me too, Syd," he murmured, and she laid her head against his chest. She still couldn't believe that she finally had him, after nearly eight years of being partners and too many near death experiences to count. She finally had him, and she was never letting him go.

His hand moved down to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, and she felt a flutter in her stomach. Only three days ago, she had discovered something that was going to change their lives forever, and she still hadn't found a way to tell him.

She looked up into his soft and loving eyes, and her right hand wandered up to run through his thick hair. "Gage?"

"What, Syd?"

Her fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck as she thought to herself. "You know how much I love you, right?" she finally asked, and his face took on a worried expression.

"Yeah…"

"And you know that I have loved these past two years with you, right?"

"Syd, you're scaring me," he said softly.

She laughed quietly and grabbed his hands from where they rested on her hips. Then she pulled them in between their bodies and laid them over her stomach, squeezing them gently.

He looked down at their entangled hands, then into her dark eyes. "Syd?"

She silenced him with a kiss, then whispered against his mouth, "We should tell Walker that I'll be needing some time off in about five or six months, so he can get you a new partner."

"You mean… we're gonna have a baby?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, I'm gonna have a baby. You're gonna make the food runs," she corrected, and he laughed, then picked her up in his arms and spun her around. He came to a stop, then kissed her deeply as she moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

No way over it, no way around it

If we want it we have to go through it

Fight for love and the world tries to break us down

But the world will bend and the fight will end

Love will always win

"Elliot?" Olivia murmured her partner's name in his ear, and he squeezed her gently.

"What, Liv?"

"When it comes to your kids, would you change any of the choices you made in your life?" she asked, and his eyes turned to a lighter shade of their normal cerulean color.

"Absolutely not, Olivia."

She smiled, then asked, "And what you said about shooting yourself if Kathy ever got pregnant again? Do you still feel that way?"

His face paled, and he stuttered, "What are you trying to tell me, Liv?"

"I'm pregnant, El," came her soft reply, and suddenly the room began spinning as the darkness consumed him.

She saw him begin to collapse, and she managed to catch him in her arms and carefully sit on the floor with his head in her lap. "This was not the reaction I was hoping for," she said quietly as she gently stroked his hair.

From the other side of the room, Alex, Munch and Cragen watched Elliot faint, and while Cragen and Munch had looks of horror on their faces, she was laughing.

At their questioning looks, she said, "He's fine, or at least, he will be. She just told him that they'll be making an addition to the family in another six or seven months."

Munch and Cragen's mouths dropped, and she shook her head and continued to laugh. A few minutes later, Olivia helped Elliot to his feet, and they walked off of the dance floor hand in hand.

Hold on till we see tomorrow

There is time to borrow

Till we own our own

Walk on, and our hearts will lead us

But our hearts will need us

To be steady and strong

So we can stand, face the fire

Burning higher and higher

Carolyn had closed her eyes and was wrapped securely in Mike's arms when she felt a small tug on her dress, and she looked down and laughed.

"Mama?" her little brown eyed boy asked, and she released her husband and leaned down to pick their son up.

She stepped back into her husband's embrace, resting her forehead against her son's as she said, "I love you, Mikey."

He patted her cheek with one chubby little hand and said, "Wub you too, Mama."

She kissed Mike Jr.'s forehead, then leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. "And I love you, Mike."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

No way over it, no way around it

If we want it we have to go through it

Fight for love and the world tries to break us down

But the world will bend and the fight will end

Love will always win

"I think our life's just about perfect," Alex murmured as she watched Bobby holding their little girl against his chest.

He arched one dark eyebrow and looked at her inquiringly. "Just about?" he asked, and she smoothed her palm over her daughter's mop of dark curls, then Bobby's cheek.

She kissed Laine's hair, then said, "I love our life, Bobby. Don't get me wrong. But I kind of thought…" Her voice trailed off, and she thought for a moment.

"Thought what?"

"Do ever think about having more children, Bobby?" she finally asked, and his forehead crinkled in a thoughtful way.

"I… I guess I never thought about it, Alex," he admitted, shifting a sleeping Laine to his shoulder. "You and Laine have always been enough for me."

Her hands went to her hips, and he sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just… I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of having a child, being called Daddy. Not that I don't love it. I just never thought I'd have a child, let alone one with you." He pulled her close to him with his free hand, and she sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm not saying that I want one right this second. But I do like the idea of having a little you running after his big sister. A little boy with your eyes." She kissed the corner of his mouth, and he moaned softly. "With your smile." Her hand buried itself in his hair, massaging his scalp gently. "With your strange, albeit amusing, sense of humor."

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, and in that instant, he knew that he would never be able to tell her no.

"Okay," he said softly, and she looked up at him with her hazel eyes.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, and his free arm wrapped around her waist as the three of them danced.

_We know that a rainbow waits beyond dark skies_

_No way over it, no way around it_

_If we want it, we have to go through it_

_Fight for love and the world tries to break us down_

_But the world will bend and the fight will end_

_And the world will bend and the fight will end_

_Love will always win_

The End

A/N: Okay, there ya'll have it. The song I used in the last part was a duet sung by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood, Love Will Always Win. I felt that it really fit the theme of the story, that no matter what, love can overcome anything and everything. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone, for nearly a year on this story, and I'll be back again soon. Love ya'll lots!


End file.
